The Japanese Zodiac!
by Syn'ri
Summary: Inuyasha/Fruits Basket. Is there a Japanese zodiac? If there is who are, how did they come to be, and what is there relation to the Sohmas? This is an Inuyasha Alternate Universe, but regular Fruits Basket. Clean up not finished! Just Chapter 4 and 6!
1. The WHO!

**Author's Note: **I have been planning this story since...last night,and I don't think it has been done.I don't know the pairings I just know it is going to be one of the Fruits Basket gang. This is an alternate universe for Inuyasha, but not for Fruits Basket.

**Disclaimer: **The repo man is Naraku, and he left me dry. I now own nothing. Don't tell my best friends Tobe and Zach. I owe them both a hundred dollars. Please don't tell them! They'll kill me, and I won't be able to finish the story.

**Summary: **Is there a japanese zodiac? If there is one, what's their story, how did they come to be,and what is their relation to the Sohma family?

**Kagome Higurashi:** She is the led prietess in the japanese zodiac. She is 14 in age. She is a master in kendo, martial arts, and is a very powerful miko. She loves her family and friends, especially her older sister. She also has a quick temper, a strong left hook, and she has no zodiac.

**Souta Higurashi: **He is the rabbit in the japanese zodiac. He is 11 in age. He is proficient in kendo, martial arts, and is still a priest's assistant. He loves both of his sisters unconditionally, and he looks up to Kagome. He is innocent, carefree, and very playful.

**Shippo Higurashi: **He is the fox in the japanese zodiac. He is also 8 in age. He is proficient in kendo, martial arts, and is mastering fox magic. His family was apart of the japanese zodiac family, but they were killed in a car crash when he was a baby. He is now known as Higurashi, but plans to take back up his original name of Kistune when he gets older so the japanese zodiac will remain split into five families. He also loves his adoptive family, and sees Kagome as both a sister and mother. He is also very mischievious, kind, and carefree.

**Kikyo Higurashi:** She is the head of the japanese zodiac. She is 16 in age. She is proficient in kendo, martial arts, and is a master in her miko powers. She is often very ill and fragile. She loves her family, and adores her younger sister. She is very wise and smart, she loves nature, and she loves to play with her younger sister. She also has a crush on Inuyasha, and she has no zodiac.

**Inuyasha Taisho: **He is the dog of the japanese zodiac. He is 16 in age. He is a master kendo, martial arts, and is a natural born sword wielder. His best friends are Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Who he is very protective of because she is like a sister to him. He loathes his older brother, and often times tries to start a fight with him. He is arrogant, quick tempered, but also kind hearted. He also has a secret crush on Kikyo that everybody knows and teases him about.

**Sesshomaru Taisho:** He is the serpent of the japanese zodiac. He is 22 in age. He is a master in kendo, martial arts, sword wielding, hand to hand combat, strategiesing, mind games, and whip wielding. Shockingly, Sesshomaru does not hate or loathe his brother. He just finds him annoying and irritating. He is intellegent, stoic, and serious. You do not want to cross him on a bad day.

**Rin Taisho:** She is the tiger in the japanese zodiac. She is 10 in age. She is proficient in kendo, martial arts, and is learning the ways of a priestess to Sessho-onii's dismay. She is the younger cousin of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She lives with her uncle and aunt because her mother abandoned her after her father died. Who is also the brother of InoTaisho her uncle. She is naive, innocent, and playful.

**Miroku Houshi: **He is the rat in the japanese zodiac. He is 16 in age. He is mastering kendo, martial arts, and is a very very powerful priest. He loves all of his friends, epescially Sango. He also lives with the Taisho family because after the curse was removed from his father to him he was diowned. He now lives in the Taisho mansion with his best friend Inuyasha. He is always cheerful, except when angered, he is a known hentai, and he is wise beyond his years. He also has an open love for Sango. Who denies she likes him back because he is always groping other girls. Though he never can truly hug any one but the zodiac girls.

**Sango Tijiya:** She is the cat in the japanese zodiac. She is 15 in age. She is a master in kendo, martial arts, and she is the only Hiraikotsu wielder. She loves her only known bloody family, her brother, more than anything, and thinks of Kagome as her best friend and sister. She also friends with Inuyasha and unfortunately Miroku. She is very protective of her brother since their parents were murdered after seeing a robbery performed by the Onigumo gang. She is sassy, smart, and loving. She also has her own cat named Kirara, and she is also in love with Miroku even though he gropes her and other girls. She is currently residing with Higurashi family with her brother until she is old enough to take care of him by herself.

**Kohaku Tijiya:** He is the ram in the japanese zodiac. He is 11 in age. He is mastering kendo, martial arts, and the kusarigama. He loves his sister, and his best friends Souta, Rin, and Shippo. He often cries after the murder of his family on the hands of the Onigumo gang ordered by their leader, Naraku. He is naive, kind, and sensitive to violence. He also likes to compete with his best friend Souta in kendo and martial arts.

000000000000000000

In the morning at 7:00 am, all you could hear was hard breathing and battle calls in the Higurashi dojo. Every morning that's all you could hear while the two spiritual sisters fought to win. As usual, Sango was leading as she managed to get the younger Kagome in a head lock.

"Kagome, do you give," She sputtered as she struggled to keep a tight hold on Kagome's neck.

"No Sango, you know I'd never freaken give to you," Kagome gritted out as she tried to elbow Sango in the ribs.

There was a cry out of pain as Kagome's elbow made contact. Kagome sent Sango's lithe body plummeting to the plaster wall. Though that didn't stop Sango, as she pushed her foot of the wall coming at Kagome in a soaring speed. If Kagome kicked, Sango blocked it. If Sango punched, Kagome dodged it. The fight continued on as a groggy figure came into the room groggly. "Nee-sans," The figure cried," breaksast is ready," With that the figure now known as Shippo, waddled across the courtyard to the main mansion. Kagome and Sango got into an upstanding position bowed seriously with cold hard masks on their faces. Then they both bust out laughing.

"Wow Kagome. You have definitely gotten better. You almost beat me that time," Sango declared as she grabbed a towel and a water bottle. Getting ready to go take a shower and have some delicious breakfast."No, no, no, no, no Sango. You were definitely going to be the winner Sango. Before Shippo came in, I was about to pass out from exhaustion," Kagome giggled as they entered the pristine mansion. The mansion was definitely beautiful. As soon as you entered the mansion, your nose got a huge wiff of jasmine and coller lillies. The floor was marble with a creamish white color. There were spiral stairs and a high arch crystal chandieler. All the rooms had the unique scent of its occupants and beautiful antique furniture that let you know the mansion had been in the family for years.

As the girls made there way to their rooms, a servant let themselves be known.

"Kagome-sama, after your breakfast your sister, mother, and father request yours, Master Shippo's, and Master Souta's audience. They say it is extremely important, and they request you do not bring Master Kohaku or Sango-sama." Kagome was shocked at that news. Her parents and sister never thought anything too important that Sango and Kohaku couldn't come. As Kagome took her shower, she decided to skip breakfast and go straight to her parents and sister. She wondered what could be so important that her parents thought they couldn't tell Sango or Kohaku. Where they plannining a party or maybe even a banquet for Sango and Kohaku. She leisurely walked to her sister's room. Knowing since Kikyo was almost always bedridden that eveyone was probably there. When she entered the room, she noted everybody in the room had sad faces except her, Shippo, and Souta.

"Kagome sit down we have some news that right now only the Higurashi's can know," Her father,Tetsu Higurashi, started off. "Kagome have you ever heard of the Chinese Zodiac myth," Kagome shook her head yes. Of course she had. Every Japanese zodiac family member was required to know that myth."The thing about that is...its not a myth." Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of there sockets. There were others like her and the other four japanese families.How? When? Why hadn't she known before? "Kagome the reason you are all required to know the myth is because one day the five families of the Japanese zodiac and the Sohma family of the Chinese zodiac were supposed to unite, and with an heir made by both heads of each zodiac, the curse is supposed to be up lifted from all the families." Her father finished the last sentence with a grimace and tearful eyes.

That's when it all dawned on Kagome what they were going to do. No, not her sister. Not with some perve she didn't even know, and by the tears streaking down Kikyo's face she didn't even want to know him."Father, mother you can't do that. Not to Kikyo. There must be some other way to lift the curses. I'll find it. I swear I will," Kagome directed the last sentence to her sobbing sister as she too let a blanket of tears fall from her eyes. The two girls looked like twins with the same heart shaped face, the same noses, and the same miko garbs. The only difference was Kagome had broader lips, she was shorter, her raven hair was wavy not completely straight like Kikyo's, and her eyes were a pool of sapphire not icy grey like Kikyo's. Kikyo was also skinnier, she had milky pale skin, and little muscle from being sick all the time. While Kagome had a lithe body with curves not fully developed at her young age, slightly tanned skin from running threw the mansions garden, and enough muscle not to make her look like a mega body builder, but enough to let you know she was fit and could kick the crap out of you.

"Kagome you can't find a cure that has already been found. Besides we have already agreed to let Kikyo be betrothed to the Sohma's Akito-sama. Honey, it is the only way our families can live in peace. I'm sorry," Her father apologized with a sad face.

"No, father I will not let it happen. I will find a way to help Kikyo in way possible. She will not be marrying this...this Akito-_sama_," Kagome said the name with complete distaste. Inadvertently making her father furious with her disrespect.

"Kagome, Kikyo is** going** to marry Akito-**sama**. There is and will be **nothing you** can do about it. You have no idea what it is like being in the zodiac. You have no idea how hard it is not being able to hug the one you truly love. Not being able to have any type of contact with the opposite sex. You have** no** ideaaa how hard it is to walk around knowing the slightest misstep can cost grave precautions, and you definitely don't know how it is for Kikyo being sick all the time. Not being able to go outside or leave this room, not being able to completely master the things you master, or having to have Lady Kaede come in here everyday to serve her medicine. Knowing if she misses one day she is in danger, so don't come in her like you know everything when you are only **14**," By the time Kagome's father finished yelling, everybody in the room was crying.

Kagome looked at her father shocked and hurt. For one he had just humiliated her in front of everybody in the room, and for two he said she didn't know what it was like being in the zodiac. She did know what it was like to feel like an outcast. That's how she felt in her own family because she didn't share all of their burdens, but Kikyo was the only on who understood her for she too didn't have to worry about turning into an animal if hugged by the opposite sex not in the five families. Her father just belittled her making her think that even Kikyo couldn't relate to her. She was the only person they considered an outcast, and that hurt. Did no one understand her truly. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. The room was suffocating her. She ... had ... to ... get ... out., so she ran. She ran straight to her room. Not even turning around when Sango inquired why she was crying. She had to get away. She had to get away from all the zodiacs.

0000000000

Kagome stayed in her room and sobbed all day. She made sure the door was locked, so no one could get in. She turned away everyone who came to talk to her. She even turned away little Shippo when he asked for entry. She didn't even go to her knedo practices or her miko training with Lady Kaede. Her two favorite parts of the day. She couldn't face any of the zodiac today. Not after her father's tirade. These were definitely the days she thanked Kami-sama she was homeschooled. Though they only homeschooled the zodiac because they didn't any type of trouble brewing if one of the zodiac slipped up. She didn't even know why she was homeschooled when she could go to school normally like everybody else.

That thought brought up more upsetting feelings. Maybe her father was right maybe Kikyo-onee should marry this Akito-sama. It would make life so much easier for the zodiac. If Miroku wasn't a zodiac, maybe his parents wouldn't have disowned him. If all her friends and family weren't zodiac, they live happy normal live. If her family weren't zodiac, she wouldn't even have this problem.

0000000000

Kagome didn't know ho long she was sobbing. All she knows is she had been called done for dinner several times. Not answering anyone of them. When a knock came at her door.

"Go away," She screamed for the whole world to hear. Picturing she was talking to her problem.

"So you're not going to let in your Onee-chan, Kagome-chan," Replied a soft melodious voice. Kagome's head shot up. It couldn't be her Kikyo-onee. She hadn't been up to Kagome's room in 2 years. It just couldn't be her. Kagome opened the door hesitantly, and there in all her glory stood Kikyo stoic and poised. Kikyo walked into the room with practiced ease and grace. Her face a blank emotional mask that she wore around everyone except her family and friends, so when the door was closed, Kikyo's eyes filled with sadness and love towards her sister. She plopped down on the bed with a little less grace then she would've if there were other people in the room.

"Kikyo-onee what are you doing out of your room," Kagome asked with real concern.

"I came to see how you were Kagome-chan. You seemed pretty upset this evening when father berated you. What is on your mind Kagome?" Kagome was shocked. What did she mean what was on her mind? Wasn't she mad, shocked, at least irritated. Her father was making her have an arranged marriage. What was up with her

"Kikyo, I should be asking you that. Your the one getting married to someone you don't even know. Don't you want to run away, get away as fast as you can?" Kagome asked tearfully.

"Kagome, what happened to my firey, quick tempered, tomboy little sister who never cried." Kikyo asked grabbing Kagome's shoulders. Kikyo looked deep in Kagome's eyes and said," Yes Kagome, I would have been mad if this was the first I had heard of this. I have known this was my duty for a looong time. I was born knowing that one day I would have to do this. I have always known about the other zodiac. There used to be this man named Kazuma who would come and talk to father. I used to ease drop and hear them talk about the zodiac. This was before I really really got ill. I was about five then, and I'd hear them talk about this Akito-sama. Kazuma used to visit alot until one day he brought these four boys with him. Then I was about 7 or 8. One boy I noticed had an aura that felt like Sessho's, one had an aura like Inuyasha's, one had an aura like one I'd never felt, and the other had a sickly aura like mine. I hid behind a banister as they walked into father's office. I caught the eye of the boy's aura like mine, and his eyes looked so cold lonely and distant. I later found out that was my future husband, Akito-sama, so you see I have always known this would happen. I am ready Kagome-chan. I am ready to take on the challenge of being the head zodiac," Kikyo said with a sad smile.

"But Kikyo. What about Inuyasha? He'll be heart broken when father tells the other zodiac. Do you want that to happen to him?," Kagome argued now getting back some of her fire.

"Kagome, I am doing this for Inuyasha, so that he can live his life to the fullest. I don't want his life to be finished before it even started. I want him to be able to love anybody to the fullest. I don't want him to love me because you, me, and Sango are his only choices," Kikyo's voice broke with her declaration.

"Kikyo it is not like that. Mom wasn't part of the zodiac," Kagome tried desperately to argue.

"No, she wasn't, but mom and dad were lucky to find each other. The other families married distant cousins in their family. Now Inuyasha won't have to do that. He can marry anyone he wants," Kikyo got up abruptly to leave.

"But Kikyo..." Kagome tried again.

"No Kagome, my mind is made up. Besides it is better this way. It is better for me, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and all of the Sohma's. It is even better for you. This way, you won't feel like such an outcast anymore," Kikyo left a hysteric Kagome in her wake. Kagome cried unfaltering as she said a mantra that she would be saying to herself for months to come.

"Zodiacs of Japan I will save you, for I am your led priestess. I will save you. I will save you. I will save you," Kagome repeated that all night. Even muttering it in her sleep.

Syn'ri: I can't believe this hasn't been done yet. It is a good plot I think, but I don't think I do it justice. I also went back and read my first chapter in my other story. Why didn't you guys tell me it sucked. I mean it hysterically sucked, and just like my other story, the first chapter is the worst and the hardest to write. Though it gets better. Peace out from Syn'ri-kawakawa.

Kyo: Just shut up so I can tell the idiots to review.

Syn-ri: Hey! My reviewers aren't idiots. You are.

Haru: Yeah right! Like anyone in the right mind will review this.

Syn'ri: You would know now wouldn't you.You color blind retard.

Dark Haru: Why you...

Syn'ri: Help. _Runs and hides behind Kyo._

Kyo: Feh. Whatever just review.


	2. How it Began!

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all that reviewed this story. This chapter is dedicated to all of my first ten reviewers. Couldn't do this without you guys cheering me on. Thanks to all of you. This is also a little information to ScorpieGal and iheartbooks93 to help them better understand the story. ScorpieGal, I am basically going by the anime in this story, and that is why Akito is a guy in this story because he was actually a guy in the anime. Iheartbooks93, Kagome is not the head of the family; Kikyo is. Kagome is just the led spiritual person in the family. If one of you two or anybody needs me to explain anything, just tell me and I'll try to explain as best I can. It is my own story, and even I am confused.

**Disclaimer: **I am broke, hungry, and I am grounded. I shouldn't even be writing this right now, but I digress because I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000

Kagome could not sleep that night after her little episode. She tried to see it everyone elses way, but she just couldn't see how everyone could be so laid back after hearing about Kikyo's engagement. Sure, they all cried for Kikyo, but did anyone besides herself even raise a voice to stop this. No. They just acted like they didn't even care Kikyo was risking her happiness to save the family. Kagome couldn't let that happen. Not to her onee-chan. 'Kikyo-onee has done so much for me. Before she got so ill, she used to always teach me new things about my miko powers after Kaede-sensei taught her. Back then she seemed so healthy and strong. Like nothing could break her down. Now she seems like a little porcelain doll that could break at a single touch'.

Kagome found herself crying and standing on the property's shrine. Kagome sprinted up the nearly two hundred steps with ease after years of practice. She had to see her, talk to her, and ease her burdens. She had to see her Kaede-sensei. She knew if she needed someone to talk to; she could talk to Kaede. Kaede-sensei would never turn her back on her if she needed a friend. She couldn't talk to Sango because she would have to disobey her father's orders on keeping the secret, but Kaede probably already knew since she has been the Japanese zodiac families confidant for almost seventy years. Kaede was a true friend. She trained all the spiritually able zodiac since she had met the families.Even the guys.

Kagome reached the top of the stairs and lightly knocked on the shoji doors. "Kaede-sensei I n-need to ta-talk with you," Kagome stuttered out with newly falling tears. Kagome heard a shuffling clothy sound coming from inside. Then suddenly light could be seen fluttering through the shoji screens door. The door was pushed back, and there stood a very alert Kaede with her eye patch a little lopsided, and her robe mistied as if she had just run a marathon. Kagome forgot her tears to let out a small giggle when Kaede began talking.

"Kagome child, what is that troubles you to come here so late," Kaede asked truely concerned. Kaede's question finally sunk in, and Kagome began to tear up again. She latched her arms around Kaede's neck. Bending slightly because of the height difference. Kaede manuveured them both into the shrine's sitting room. Never once breaking the hug.

"Oh Kaede. How come you never told me? How come you never told me, your pupil about Kikyo being engaged?," Kagome cried and shouted at the same time. Kaede looked startled and confused at the same time until she finally understood what Kagome was saying. A look of understanding and sad ness appeared on her vibrantly old face.

"Oh so I see. Akito-sama has finally asked for Kikyo's hand. The deal was to wait until she turned eighteen to finally make the engagement official, but I guess Akito-sama has gotten very ill over the years. That is the only reason he could have that your father would let him speed up the marriage," Kaede said with composure. Though after knowing Kaede her whole life, she could read her and even Sesshomaru's emotions quite well. She knew Kaede was feeling pain and sadness right now.

"Kaede you knew my grandfather. You told me how he used to have these crazy ideas about curing the curse. Could one of them help us and the Sohma family cure the curses," Kagome practically begged. If anyone could come up with an idea, it would be Kaede. Kaede was the wisest person Kagome and the zodiac families knew. She always had the answer.

"Kagome your grandfather was a very smart man. He always had a beatiful imagination. He had hope, and he had faith. He believed that one day one of his children or grandchildren would have the answer to this curse. He just knew one of you would find a cure. All the other zodiacs thought he was a fool for thinking that way, but I believed him. He was my best friend after all. I could be wrong Kagome. I am not saying that your father has found the answer to the problem, but right now it is the best bet for the zodiac."

Kagome's hope was shattered, but she knew her grandfather was right. One of them would find the cure, but it wasn't Kikyo. Not like this. It was her. It had to be. Souta was too young to stop the marriage and find the cure, but she could do it. No...she would do it. Kagome was already up, and she couldn't sleep she knew without a story from Kaede, but not just any story. She had to hear the story about the Japanese zodiac.

"Kaede I can't sleep. Could you please tell me the story about the five families of the Japanese zodiac," Kagome asked in a kind of baby voice. She had heard the story more than a thousand time, but it didn't hurt to hear it a thousand and one. The story was so much more interesting when actually knew the people it was talking about. There was a stage in her life where she had to her the story everynight told only by Kaede for three years straight. She only stopped because she saw how much it annoyed Kaede to tell that story over and over. Night after night. The other young zodiacs found it boring, but Kagome found it magical.

Kaede did a dry chuckle. She could remember being three years younger than Kagome when she met her grandfather. They had met in the park, and they were the only ones there. He was sitting on the swings, and she sat on the swing next to him. She was a miko in training at the shrine down the block, and she was taking a break from training when she met him. He at first seemed kind of shy, and he didn't say a word for thirty minutes straight. He just sat there swinging and sighing as if he was praying she would talk to him, but after she started a conversation with him, he wouldn't shut up. He talked about everything from the stars to the moon. He acted as if he had never truely had a friend, and he desperately needed someone to talk to. They continued to met there for years to come just to talk and be friends. He never wanted any kind of physical contact. For four years when he left to go home after there meetings, she would try to hug him, but he would always create a situation to manuveur out of hugging her. Then one day she made him hug her, and he turned into to a rabbit just like Souta. He then made her promise not to tell anyone after an ackward situation with him putting on his clothes, and her having a permanent blush on her face to this very day. After that he introduced her to his family ,whom she had never met before then, and he told her the story of the zodiac. She like Kagome found it magical, and often had Tsura, Kagome's grandfather, explain the story over and over again. Often annoying him, and she to this day remembered every detail they way he said it exactly. Teaching it to all the zodiac children in her time.

"Kagome if that is what you want I will tell you," Kaede got up and put some wood in the fireplace. She then sat down in her rocking chair. Getting comfortable. Then she began the story,"Once upon a time, there were five happy and wealthy families. They were all friends, and they always got what they wanted. They were worshipped by people all around the world who believed them gods. They must be the people would say. They must be to have such money, power, and beauty.

After generation and generation of hearing this, the five families began to believe it. They started getting big heads, and they started becoming greedy and unjust. They all ruled a kingdom. The Kistunes ruled the West, and they were known for there fairness and there mischieveous nature. The Houshi family ruled the East, and they were known for there knowledge and the males innocent but perverse actions. The Tijiya family ruled the South, and they were known for there skills in making weaponry out of demon bone and the women's fiery temper. The Taisho family ruled the North, and they were known for there strength, strategy knowledge, and there sometimes cold or arrogant exterior. Then... then there were the Higurashis. The Higurashi family ruled the center. They ruled over all of the kingdoms put together, and they were also known for there strength, strategy, knowledge, making weaponry, fairness, and there kindness.

Everyone loved the five families until the families stopped supporting the villages in there kingdoms. They started trying to force all of the villagers out of the kingdom to have the land complettely to themselves. They told people they could no longer fish, farm, or live in the kingdoms. After they were done with that, they plotted not to just rule Japan, but the whole world. Then one day a mysterious figure came to Japan. The figure went to the West and warned them if they did not change they would have grave consequences.

The figure didn't believe the five families foolish, so they thought if they told one family that they would warn the other families of the threat. Thought that never happened. The Kistune family believed it all a joke never thinking it about if the figure was telling the truthed. The figure was enraged that it was being mocked, so it said to the Kistune family," You dare mock me. You will all pay for this. Every single one of you. I will be back, and I will show you all pain." Then the figure seemed to disappear in thin air in front of them. The Kistune family became scared, but never told the other families of the figure's threat.

Many years passed, and the five families continued with there unnoble ways. Then one day they were having a celebration for the Higurashi's newborn child. It was a beatiful child, and it was very happy all the time. Almost never crying. The Higurashi's invited all of the other four families and some other close friends. This was actually a double celebration. A birthday party and a victory party for being close to running the villagers out of their kingdoms.

They decided that a masqurade party would be a fit celebration. Every guest with a mask could get in. They all knew a villager would never dare try to sneak in the palace. Everything was going fine until the figure let itself be known. The Kistune's immediately reconized the figure and became frightened. Then the figure began to talk. "I warned you did I not Kistune's. You believed me incompotent, and for that you shall have grave consequences."

"Who are you?," Yelled King Higurashi. "I am a person who forwarned about your punishment, but you did not take the hint. I am the priestess of your village Higurashi-sama. I am Midoriko." The figure took off it's cloak and mask to reveal a beautiful woman ondering miko garbs and armor. The five families were shocked that a miko would speak so.

Midoriko then began to chant, and all of the guests except the five families were put to sleep. "Now it is you learned your lesson. You will each get a permanent animal spirit put into your bodies. If you get tired or hug the opposite sex not in the five families, you will immediately turn into that animal. If you ever threathen the villages again, I will do much worse." The figure began to chant, but Higurashi-sama lunged at her.

Midoriko easily dodged, and her power began to shake the castle. "Fool. Now your family will get the punishment much worse," Midoriko continued to chant, and the five families bodies began to glow colors signifying what animal they were.

After the spirits were in all of the five family memebers, Midoriko began walking to the new born baby. Queen Higurashi saw this and began to plead with Midoriko from the ground,"Please do not put pain upon my child as you have done us. You have won. You have cursed us to forever be outcasts, but please leave the child be. It is not my child's fault that we have become this way." Queen Higurashi and the other five families tried to get up, but Midoriko's power was just too strong.

"You are right milady. It is not the child's fault, but her father was still very foolish for going against me. Though you are right nonetheless, so I shall give the child a blessing and a curse. I shall give the child no zodiac but the curse of one, and I shall give the child some of my miko powers to keep the curse at bay until he is at the age of sixteen. Though over the years the miko powers will dwindle, and the curse will start activating at younger years until the miko powers can not deactivate it any more. This what you families get for your greedy, selfishness, and unjustness. I will be back if I hear of the village suffering again, and the punishment will be much worse," Midoriko then disappeared as she did many years ago, but this time keeping her promise.

Over the years the families became nice, fair, and selfless as they once were. Making the villages prosper as they once did. They no longer believed themselves gods or better than anybody else. They now thought themselves as curses to the earth, and over the years the Kistunes were forgiven and the prophecy Midoriko made happened.

After a while the Higurashi family always had a cursed child and a priestess child to protect the cursed from it's own illness. Though they had no one to train the child to make it strong enough to protect the cursed child, so after centuries of this happening, they found me. The only exception to the two child rule was your father. Your grandfather never thought he needed child that was a priest or priestess because of me, so he never had one. Then you came along Kagome, so that is why it is now my duty to train you to be the best priestess you can be," Kaede addeded the last few parts after she joined the zodiacs as a friend.

After the story, Kagome was fast asleep dreaming of another tomorrow. It never amazed Kaede how similar Kagome was to her grandfather and grandmother. Oh how she missed Tsura and Miyiki. They always brought light in the room. Especially when they were in the room together. They loved each other even though their marriage was arranged also. Kaede kept telling herself that that might happen to Kikyo. Though she knew she was lying to herself, Kikyo was to in love with that Inubaka to truely love anyone else.

Syn'ri: That is chapter two. Personally I think it is way better than one. I decided I should slow things down. I was going a little to fast for my liking, and guess what peoples my birthday was yesterday. I did I do for it you ask. I wrote this.

Inuyasha: Keh. Like anyone cares about your birthday. People care about when I am going to make my appearance. All you keep doing is talking about Kagome and her problems.

Syn'ri: _Sniffle. Sniffle_. I was trying to explain everything to everybody, and people do care about my birthday. _Runs out of room crying._

Kagome: Inuyasha how could you. She was just trying to give the story a little more substance. Now SIT! _Nothing happens._

Inuyasha: Hahahahahahaha! You don't have the power to do that in this story.

Syn'ri: _Peeks head out of the door._ Kagome I hear by give you temporarily give you the power to sit Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Syn'ri why?! I thought we were friends. _Backs up in a corner._ Kagome don't listen to her.

Syn'ri: Kagome get him!

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!...

( The following is to violent to be seen by innocent eyes.)

Syn'ri: Wow Kagome. You really got him.

Kagome: Awww! He'll be alright. He's just unconcious with a mild concusion. Anyway. Review Please!


	3. They now know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, or the Black Cat ending theme song I'm going to use for the opening.

**Author's Note: **Sorry you guys I couldn't resist doing this. Also thank You all the reviewers so far.

_A lime green screen pops up with all of the Japanese Zodiacs as chibis as the song begins.The chibis begin to dance with Kagome-chibi in the middle as the chorus is sung._

Yozora no hoshi wa watashi no namida

Tsuki no megami yo hoshi no tenshi yo

toki o tomete yo kouya

_A chibi Kagome and chibi Kyo appear on screen. It looks like the chibi Kagome is being pushed by the chibi Kyo, but she pushes back. Then it looks like the chibi Kyo is being pushed by the chibi Kagome, and he pushes back._

Sukoshi dakede ii no anata no sugata o misete

Ichiban boshi mieru kono chikatsuite kuru ashioto

_Then a chibi Kagome,Yuki-chibi, Kyo-chibi, Shigure-chibi, and a Tohru-chibi appear walking in the moonlight. When Shigure-chibi says a perverted comment, and Kyo-chibi, Kagome-chibi, and Yuki-chibi stare at him then beat him to a pulp while Tohru-chibi blushes._

Anata ni aeru no wa gekkou ga sasutoki dake

Awai yume misasete yo

Datte asa ni wa mou maboroshi

Wakatte ite mo sabishii yo

_Then the Sohma family chibis appear on screen dancing, and chibi Shigure is waving around paper fans. Then a chibi chibified Kagome,Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru appear with Kagome-chibi and a Kyo-chibi playing rock, paper, scissors. Kyo wins and does a victory dance, and Kagome beats him up while Tohru-chibi looks worried and Yuki-chibi looks smug and then Kagome-chibi punches Yuki-chibi off screen._

Yozora no hoshi wa watashi no namida

Taki yosete kasanatta atsui anata no kuchibiru

Mou hana sanai deite toroke sou na no

Dakedo mou asa ga kuru

Tsuki no megami yo hoshi no tenshi yo

toki o tomete to inorimasu

000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up feeling warm and cozy. She looked around and realized she was sleeping on Kaede's floor with a blanket wrapped around her.'What happened?' Kagome thoght back on the nights events, and then it hit her. ' Now I remember. I came to Kaede for help last night and fell asleep,' Kagome thought . Kagome looked at the time, and it was 9:05. " Oh no. I missed my training with Sango-neko." Kagome bolted out of the door to find Sango, and she found her leaning against a wall in their private dojo. " Sango-chan, gomen. I over-slept at Kaede's last night." Kagome expected Sango to go balistic like she always did when Kagome was late, but Sango suprised Kagome by giving her a bear hug.

"Kagome-chan , don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about something. Do you know how worried I ways when you didn't come to dinner last night, and yoy didn't let me in your room to talk about it," Kagome couldn't believe how the rough and tumble Sango was acting so caring. " Oh Sango-chan," As Kagome was about to hug back, she felt like a ton of bricks were being shoved into her skull. Instead it was an angry Sango's knee and elbow.

"I asked you a question Kagome-_chaaaan_. Huh? Do you know how worried, confused, angry, and aggrivated I was when you didn't come to me your best supposed friend? Huh," When Kagome didn't answer, Sango applied more pressure on her head.

"GoOoOoOoOmeEeEeEn Sango-cHaAaAaaaaan," As Sango applied more pressure, Kagome's wails went from high to low pitched as she cried anime tears. Sango was about to say something when a servant entered the room. A look of absolute worry was on their face as they began speaking.

"Lady Kagome, Sango-sama Lord Tetsu has requested an audience with you in the conference room. He also said that the other zodiac members will be joining you as well," Now they knew what the servant was worried about. The zodiac members never all met as one unless it was something big going on. Come to think of it. The hadn't all met manditorialy in ten years. Of course all the youngsters weren't allowed in. Except for Sesshomaru. Who at age 12 was considered a genius.

"Okay please tell Tetsu-sama we will be on our way," Sango shooed the servant off with a confused look as she addressed the issue. " I wonder what is going on? Well there is only one way to find out. I guess I can get at you later for not coming to me as a real _sister _would when in need of help," Kagome knew what they were meeting for, and she did not want to be there when Inuyasha found out. Though there was one problem as Sango started walking out of the shoji door.

"Sango-chan there is just one little problem," Kagome rasped out getting Sango's attention. " Your...elbow...is still...on my...HEAD," Kagome screamed with fire in her eyes as Sango leapt off of her. It was all fun and games until Kagome decided to get really mad.

"Sorry," Sango whimpered as Kagome passed out from the pure pain of the _Sango Hurricane Pain Headache Attack!_

_000000000000000000000000000_

Kagome came to two minutes later from the feeling of being dragged on concrete. Sango had a vice grip on the end of her sleeping yukata. Which she just realized she was still wearing from the night before. "Sango let go. I can walk now thank you," Sango made no move to let her go as she continued on her way to the mansion.

"Sango I said I was _freaken _sorry already. Don't make me sick Kogomi ( Kagome's furious side.) on you," Kagome was surprised. Usually Sango would let her instantly at the prospect of having to deal with her furious side. "Sango," Kagome said in almost pleading voice.

"Save it Kagome. I am really upset with you right now. You remember that time I got pneumonia and still went out playing with you in the snow. You got so mad when you found out, and when I got better, you invented Kogomi you were so mad. Well I know it probably isn't that serious, but I just want you to know if you ever feel like you can talk to no one. Know that you can talk to me. Even if I'm so mad at you my head could burst. Just keep talking, and eventually I'll listen," Kagome could hear tears in her voice, and knew she was for real.

"Don't worry Sango. I will be taking you up on that offer sooner than you think," Kagome said as Sango stopped dragging her, and they walked in the conference room to see the funniest thing they had seen in forever. It was so funny that Sango's tears turned from tears of betrayal to tears of laughter. They walked in the room to see Inuyasha spewing vulgar words as he beat Miroku up for asking Kikyo to "bear his children" while Sesshomaru was the color of Inuyasha's red shirt because Rin kept asking how babies were made. Inutaisho, Tetsu, Kunloon, and Izayoi were laughing also, but Tetsu not as much because this was his daughter they were fighting about.

"Now that everyone is present. Please take a seat in your respectful chairs so that we may begin the meeting," They all sat in a chair that had their animal or something that represented their position on the back of the chair. Though Kikyo sat at they head of the table with a crown on the back of her chair, everyone knew Tetsu would be the one doing all of the talking.

"Now I am certain the elders of the zodiac know what we are here for. Though the younger ones who have not been informed yet, this may come as a shock, but we have found a cure for the curse," A gasp resounded from everyone except Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Tetsu, Kunloon, Souta, Shippo, and Kagome who already knew.

"Tetsu, I wondered why you let the youngerlings in this meeting. Akito-sama must have come to collect his prize," Inutaisho said as he now kept a close look at his younger son Inuyasha least he lash out at Tetsu once he found out.

"What are you talking 'bout old man? What cure, and who is this Akito-sama you are going on about," Inuyasha asked with curiosity.Sesshomaru shook his head as de voiced his opinion on his little brother's brashness. "Ne, little brother. They say curiosity killed the cat am I correct, but in this case I think it will be a stubborn dog that shall get the lashings for being too nosy," said Sesshomaru in a icy cold voice that sent shivers down the younger zodiacs backs. Except for Rin who was used to his tone of voice.

"What your father speaks of Inuyasha is a marriage," Tetsu said as everyone's attention was back on him. " Tetsu-sama if I may ask, what marriage do you speak of," Miroku said with his perverted look replaced with seriousness as he stole galnces at Sango who was secretly stealing some his way as well. While Inuyasha was less subtle by keeping his eyes glued to Kikyo.

"The marriage between Kikyo and the head of the Sohma family and also the Chinese Zodiac, Akito Sohma," When Tetsu got through saying that, almost everyone in the room, including Tetsu himself, looked at Inuyasha whos grip on the arm of his chair tightened as his face got red with complete anger.

"WHAT," Inuyasha bellowed as he got up from hi chair in one swift motion. "You can't do that. What if Kikyo doesn't love this guy? What if she wants to be with someone else? Come on Tetsu you can't let this happen," Inuyasha said facing Tetsu with a now pleading look. 

"Inuyasha this must done to save all of the zodiac members. We can't have favoritism for my sake. This is how life is. You take the good for the bad. I will take the prospect of marrying Akito-sama to know that I can save the lives of the current zodiac members to make sure there is no longer a such thing," said Kikyo as she spoke her opinion on the situation.

"But Kikyo," Inuyasha started but was interrupted by his father. "Inuyasha sit down. The matter is settled. Calm down so that we may continue the meeting. I do not wish for you to disgrace the Taisho family any longer," Inutaisho said with a firm sympathetic look in his eyes. Inuyasha sat down with a shameful and depressed look on his face.

"Now that that is settled let's move on to the next issue. You all know about the events that led to the Chinese Zodiac, so that does not need to be explained to anybody. Since ever since we have known about the Chinese Zodiac, we have explained it to our youngerlings, but in an effort to get to know them better we have organized a ball at their manor.We have invited _all _of the Sohma family to this ball. Even the cat that was left behind. Then from that day on, Kikyo shall stay at their manor to get to know Akito-sama before they are officially wed a week after Kikyo's seventeenth birthday," Tetsu said to all the shock ridden faces in the room. Even Kikyo was shocked at the news.

"Meeting ajourned . We shall met again at the Sohma family manor a week from now. Please bring proper clothing for the ball. It was nice seeing you all again. Good day," Tetsu walked out of the room with his head down as he met Inuyasha's stare head on as if apologizung for ruining a young flame of love and youth. YOSH! ( Sorry Lee! Couldn't help myself. :)

When Inuyasha barged out of the room ignoring Kikyo as she tried to talk to him, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome shared a look. As Inuyasha's best friends, they had to help their buddy out. No matter how much they hated talking to him when he was sulking. It was their job. Their duty.

"Inu-inu wait up," said Kagome as she ran to catch up to her comrade. "Leave me alone Kagome," said Inuyasha as Kagome felt something wet hit her cheek. It was Inuyasha's tears. Inuyasha had never cried. The last time he cried was when he was 6 and Sesshomaru was 11 going on 12, and he told Inuyasha he was no longer his Sessho-nii-chan. That had broken Inuyasha's little heart, and from then on Inuyasha never cried and declared he "hated" Sesshomaru

"No. You are my friend Inu-inu. I can not and will not let you suffer like this," Kagome said in her detemined voice as Inuyasha stopped moving. "Inuyasha, you should know I would never let my sister have to go through an arranged marriage. Imuyasha, I will stop that wedding no matter what, and you of all people should know when I put my mind to something I do it," Kagome said as Inuyasha turned around with a smirk now on his lips as the determination was now back in his eyes.

"Yes, Kagome I know you would never back up once you give you word, so I will help you save Kikyo from this marriage. Only because it's your sister and all. Not because I like her or nothin'," Inuyasha said with a light blush on his cheeks as they heard a smack. Then from the bushes came an angry Sango and Miroku with a red hand print on his face while muttering "it was worth it".

"We will help to Kagome. Right Miroku," said Sango as a tick mark formed on her forehead. "Of course. Anything for Lady Kagome and the beautiful Lady Kikyo," said Miroku with a perverse look as Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha looked as if they grew 10 ft towering over Miroku. They all said three different things at the same time.

"Miroku you pervert," Sango.

"Are you talking 'bout Kikyo," Inuyasha.

"What am I chopped liver with an ugly nose that looks rivals Pinocchio's and wide hips that stretch to China with a flat chest that looked like they were compressed with some compressing thingy machine and a fat stomach and a forehead as big as Sakura's from Naruto with man hands and no junk in my trunk," said Kagome with all her insecurities coming out.

"O-Ka-Y, Kagome did you take your medicine this morning," Sango said as Kagome started glowing red in the face with a blush. "Sorry. I just misheard what Miroku said is all," Kagome said as they all nodded and took a step away from her, and Kagome sweat dropped thinking, 'I'll never live this down.'

0000000000000000000

Syn'ri: Hahahahahahaha. The ending was my favorite in the whole story. I just had to write that. You know. Make sure the story isn't boring and it had some comedy. By the way, the move Sango performed came from my friend Zach who attacked while I wasn't looking. The jerk. Any way review. All I want is one review pwease.

Kagome: Keh. Of course she laughs at making me look stupid.

Kyo: She didn't make you look stupid. All the things you said at the end were true. You really are chopped liver with an ugly nose that looks like it rivals Pinocchio's and wide hips that stretch to China with a flat chest that looked like they were compressed with some compressing thingy machine and a fat stomach and a forehead as big as Sakura's from Naruto with man hands and no junk in your trunk. Kyo now has a smug look on his face.

Kagome: Damn you. _Kagome attacks Kyo with fury._

Tohru: Oh my Miss Kagome I don't think Kyo's leg is supposed to bend that way.

Kyo: Tohru don't just sit there! HELP ME!

Kagome: No one can help you now. Muwhahahahahahahacough hahahacough hacough cough. _Kagome goes in coughing fit choking on her own spit._

Syn'ri: Oh... My...Goodness...just review. The Fruits Basket characters should be here next chapter.


	4. THE YELLOW FRILLY DRESS FROM HELL

**Disclaimer:**I don't ownFruits Basket or Inuyasha . The only thing I own is my box of twinkies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The week had passed, and all of the Japanese Zodiac were now standing in front of the Sohma manor eight hours before the ball was to begin. They had left at six that night before and took a train to the area the Sohmas lived in. Apparently, the Sohmas lived quite a ways away from them. They lived so far away, Kagome didn't even know where they where. After a while, she decided to voice her opinion.

"Where the HELL ARE WE YOU IDIOT," Kagome yelled at her now sweatdropping father. Everyone noticed Kagome was now acting her what some people would call brash, obnoxious, and unlady like self again. The reason for that was Kagome was no longer worried about her sister, and her father placing her in the hands of that pervert Akito. She had a plan. Not a plan to cure the curse. Of course not, but a plan nonetheless. She got a sneaky anime look on her face as she rubbed her hands together. Everyone would know soon enough.

"Where do you think we are Kagome? We are at the Sohma residence.," Kagome's dad, Tetsu, said with a sheepish smile for he didn't even know where they where. The only one who knew how they came and how they were going to get back was his wife.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Though her father was serious and intelligent when need be, he was basically a clueless dope. Though a very sweet and caring dope all the same. Kagome got tired of waiting for the goddamned Sohmas to finally recognize there presence, so she walked up to the gate and pushed the intercom button. There was a pause when a deep rich definitely masculine voice responded.

"Who is there," the voice said kind of monotonously. When Kagome was about to step up and answer, Inuyasha walked up to the intercom and said rather rudely,"Who the hell do you think it is. Your the ones who asked us to come out here damnit, and you keep us waiting out here for like five damn minutes. Do you know how goddamn hot it is out here. HELLAH I TELL YOU! HELLAH," Inuyasha said in one breath.

Kagome and all the other Japanese Zodiac were shocked. They all knew Inuyasha and Kagome both were very impatient, but never had Inuyasha been so rude to someone he just met. Now all of them who he had known for a lifetime was a different story. Though Sango, Miroku, and Kagome suspected something else was up. It seemed like Inuyasha had finally gotten over the Kikyo issue since Kagome talked to him, but they now found out not quite. Kagome was the most shocked of all, but she knew she probably would not have done any better in th conversation. That thought made her sweatdrop. Now she was on Inuyasha's level. 'Ewwwwwwwwwww,' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha what were you thinking," Tetsu said as he started choking Inuyasha who began to see swirls," You probably shocked the living daylights out of them. Now they will never let us in, and my daughter will _never_ get married. I mean I've already got Kagome as a spinster daughter. Now Kikyo. Kagome will probably have more cats then children. Well, they are not staying with us. I am not cleaning cat po...," Before Tetsu could finish his sentence, he felt strong killing intent behind him. He slowly turned around as he dropped a now unconcious Inuyasha and saw a red eyed Kagome.

"op," he finished as Kagome punched him so hard he went flying to the gate. "Geez. I might be a _little _bit of a tomboy, but that doesn't mean I won't get married some day. I think. It's possible. Maybe," Kagome said as she began to doubt her own resolve while everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She punched Tetsu all the time, but never that hard. Though they all knew that her being a tomboy causing her not to get married was a sour issue. Infact she beat Inuyasha so bad after he called her a flat chested ugly tomboy who would never get married he couldn't see straight for a week. Of course the doctor said it was only _mild_ brain damage. Now harm done, right. Right.

Though while all this was going on, no one noticed a tall man with brown hair and a bang covering one of his eyes walk up. He was watching silently as the Japanese Zodiac watched one of their own talking to herself, and Rin, Souta, Kohaku, and Miroku started poking an unconcious drooling Inuyasha who was talking about watermelon in bikinis on surf boards. Hatori didn't think they would notice him anytime soon, so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

Kagome started thinking about how many cats she would get when she and the other concious zodiac members heard someone clear there throat. Kagome looked up and instantly knew this guy had to be a member of the chinese zodiac. He was too handsome for it not to be supernaturally so. With his wide broad shoulders, and his hair that covered one eye to create a mystery. Though just by looking at the uncovered eye she was hypnotized. It was a sparkling green, and Kagome now saw sparkles and rose petals cover him with his creamy silk casual shirt and black slacks ( hubba, hubba. Huh ladies.) that complimented his mysterious look. He reminded her of Sesshomaru since that is how he usually dressed. Infact, he was wearing something similar. Only his shirt was silver not cream.

"Hello guest. My name is Hatori, and I welcome you to the Sohma home. I suspect you are the Higurashi, Kitsune, Houshi, Taisho, and Tijiya families. If so please follow me inside," Kagome decided this must be the guy from the intercom because his voice was just as montonous. Kagome suspected that once her plan was in action it would be one of her goals to make him full out laugh. Not a lifeless chuckle, but a full blown rolling on the floor guffaw. 

When she was younger, she made the same plan for Sesshomaru, and she had succeeded after a long strenuous battle against Fluffy. Many stuffed animals were lost on that battle field they called a playground. On her and Fluffy's part. Though he would never out right admit it to this day. If he would have just laughed when she told him to, maybe he would still have Mrs.Petunia to play with. He insist it was Inuyasha's, but she knew. She knew. That day Fluffy shed tears. Not just one side long tear, but the guy actually sobbed. No guy, she didn't care who's it was, shed tears like that for a stuffed animal that wasn't his. It just wasn't right.

As she followed the guy in the mansion, she started dragging her father with her by his yukata. Which she didn't know why he always wore those things ( Kinda like Shigure.). Apparently her father was lucky enough to have the gates open before he smashed into them. Luck was on his side. Today. Next time she was gonna get him. She looked back and noticed no body got Inuyasha. Oh, well. As long as it didn't rain, the dog would be fine, right. Was she right? 

Besides if it were her, he'd just leave her there too. Infact he did do something like that when he and Kikyo were 8 and she was 6. They were playing in the forest behind their manor when a bear attacked. Inuyasha with his superior senses heard and smelt it coming. He grabbed Kikyo and left without telling Kagome who was still picking flowers for her nee-san and 'best buddy' when the bear attacked. Thank goodness her mom warned her that something like that could happen, and to just stay still until it went away. Kagome did more than that though. She dropped down straight on her stomach and played dead. 

The bear eventually left, and she went home to find a sheepish Inuyasha and a confused Kikyo. He apologized, and she said all was forgiven. Though little did everyone know six years later when she was 12 and he was 14, she paid him back with a beating of a life time. The idiots assumed she had done it because of the stupid comment he made about her not getting married and being flat chested and a tomboy. The jackasses. She would never beat him like that because of his little comments. He said those things all the time. Not to say she didn't mind, but she wasn't that crazy to beat him for that. She would it admit she had a couple of screws loose, but didn't everybody. She had a couple more loose than everybody else, but wasn't that what made her her. Was she right? Was she right? Of course she was always right.

She and the Japanese zodiac were still following the Hatori guy when he stopped in a little waiting room. "Akito-sama as of right now only wants to see the Higurashi family. He requested he see the rest of you at the ball. he also does not wish to see anyone under the age of 15 in his presence at this time ( We all know Akito isn't a kid person. Come on)," Hatori said as he say Shippo and Souta start on their way to follow me, mom, dad, and Kikyo. She knew. She was only 14, but she was turning 15 this year so it doesn't count. 

Souta was just about to voice this fact when she gave Sango and Miroku a look that said cover his mouth. Which they did instantly. That damn Souta. Didn't he see she wasn't a kid like him anymore. He always tried to find a way to keep her on his level. Like last time they had a get together at the Higurashi manor. They of course had a kids table and the other tables for everybody else. Kagome was the only one of her friends still at the kids table. Did anyone know how embarassing that was? To have all your friends talking about mature stuff while you were sitting there listening to your little brother and his friends talking about what happened on the new episode of Pokemon.

Yeah she still liked Pokemon. Don't get her wrong. Just not talking about it with her little and his umpa lumpas for friends. It was just humiliating. Then when she was 13 and they finally let her sit with her friends. The little runt had made a scene about how it was unfair. Unfair. I tell you what is unfair. Having a little midget throw up on you after having to much to eat. That was unfair, and it happened three years ago at her 12th birthday party. 

Though Kagome could understand because after Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha left her at the kiddie table it made her feel even more like a kid, so she just reminded him in two or three years him and his friends would be out of the kiddie dome and into teendom. Though the strangest thing was after she left the kiddie table, she wanted to go back because the other tables were more boring than mature. The irony.

As Kagome got closer to the door Hatori was leding her to, she felt a strong sickly evil aura. She looked at Kikyo and saw she wasn't the only one who was feeling the burn. The closer they got the more she felt nauseaous. All her senses were telling her to run for the hills, hide under a rock, and put up a sign saying scared spitless. Though everyone who knew Kagome knew the more scared she got, the more bold her actions became, and her parents and sister also feeling the aura and knowing Kagome kept an eye on her. Kagome seeing this gave them a Wha? look. She hadn't done anything yet, and they were already blaming her, but she couldn't blame them. She hadn't even come 10 ft to the door, and she was already thinking about how she could granade this place to hell.

They had finally reached the door, and Kagome was already fidgeting. Everyone noticed. Even Hatori saw it, but he couldn't blame her either knowing Akito-sama's powers. Kagome's parents were especially worried knowing how vulgar their daughter could be in times like these. There was no telling what she would blurt out upon meeting Akito. They took her to the dentist when she was eleven, and she kept saying 'kawaii eggs kawa kawa eggs.'

Hatori bowed. Following suit was Kikyo, Kunloon, and Tetsu. Kagome was still standing. She stated she did not bow, grovel, or play slave to anyone. Head of family, curses, or kingdoms for that matter, but she noticed Hatori was not going to open the door unless she subdued herself. Normally she wouldn't care because she never disrespected her pride, but when Kikyo and her mother gave her that pleading look and her father's look promised a scolding if she didn't , she complied and got on her knees. Hatori gave her a thankful look, and she gave him a small smile as he rapped on the shoji door.

The sickly evil dark aura spiked as it seem to become more menacing. The heard a cloth shuffling on the other side of the door as Kagome and Kikyo met eyes. They seemed to be sending special codes with their eyes as Kagome eye asked if that was him indicating with her head, and Kikyo's eyes dimmed as she nodded her head yes. Kagome was going to ask more when they heard a firm masculine voice on the other side of the shoji door.

"You may enter," The voice seemed to rasp. Hatori moved the shoji door and they shuffled in the room in a crawling position. "Hatori what took you so long," the voice sounded evil and sultry in an uneven mix as everbody in the room felt a shiver go down their back. Kagome was sure even this Akigo or was it Akitoki fellahfelt that one. Hatori looked like the most frightened of them all though as she side glanced at him.

"Gomen Akito-sama. I did not mean to make you wait so long. We ran into some _obstacles_ on the way," Hatori said as he glanced at her and their eyes met. She noticed how he emphasized the word obstacle. Obviously referring to her and her denial to bow. Kagome instantly imagined a chibi her beating up a chibi Hatori. Knowing for sure this what was it ahhh...Akito-_sama_ had noticed also.

And she was proven right when she felt another set of eyes burning into her back asif tomake her show it acknowledgement, and that was exactly what she did. She looked up not all the way out of her bowing position, but enough to get a clear view of this Akito even in the dimly lit room. Though once she did it, she wished she hadn't. 

As soon as her eyes met his, it felt like evil intent and the aura tripled. She couldn't believe this was the guy her sister was supposed to marry. He had messy bed black hair. Like he just woke up or something, but the strange thing was it rather suited his pale skin. It was almost paler then her sister's skin. He also had cold black calculating eyes that spoke ten fold of his character. 

They said he was unmerciful, evil, partly manical, obsessed with something, and hate. She saw pure hate. Though for some reason Kagome couldn't find it in herself to completely dislike him because what she saw in his eyes she also saw in her sisters. She saw loneliness, sadness, tiredness, confusion, and defeat. Like the illness had already killed both of them. Because of these things, Kagome found it in her heart to give him a small smile. That simple action seemed to make the hate in him grow as he looked at her disdainfully and said,"What do you think your doing here. I said no children under 15 allowed Hatori. How did she get back here?'

The disgust in his voice had Kagome taken aback. What had she done but smile. But show him some kindness. Her anger rose with each passing second. She was afraid no longer. If she had to defend her right to be there, she would. Hatori and Akito damned. She would not leave her sister in her time of need.

"I told them that Akito-sama. When she came along, I assumed she was of age," Hatori explained as he looked at me with pure horror and fear. What was there to fear. Did he get lashings or something? Hahahahahaha. Kagome had to laugh at that. Of course not out loud for she did not want to enrage the Great Akito. Oh please. Akito couldn't hurt a fly with those muscles. The guy was just skin and bones. He was practically a skeleton. Yeah right. Big strong Hatori scared of lil ol' Akito. Kagome eye smiled, and Akito must have noticed because he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"What are you so cheery about? I find nothing funny about a little insolent girl sticking her nose where it does not belong. This matter is none of your business, so next time I have a meeting with the Higurashi family. I expect you don't be there. Infact I insist. I have nothing more to say to you so you all may leave, and Kikyo, Hatori will show you to your _private_ dressing hall for you to get ready for tonights Sohma ball. Dismissed," After he said that, he roughly threw my chin and he left little scratches marks with his nails that lightly started to bleed. 

After he dismissed the others, she deliberately stayed a few seconds longer as the others shuffled out on their knees. WhenKagome was sureshe had his full attenetion,she rose from herknees in a standing position, andshe turnedher back on him asshe walked away. Showing disrespectshe walked out with my head held high. Whenshe got a glimpse back at him,she saw he was completely livid ather open disrespect towards him.She didn't care because he openly showed disrespect to her,her family, and the Japanese Zodiac. Besides, it just meanther mission was accomplished, right. Of courseshe wasright. No doubt about it.She always was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was afraid. For the first time in her life she was truly afraid. She was not afraid of snakes, insects, bears, tigers, or any other animal for that matter. I mean how could she be. She personally knew some, but Kagome was afraid of something even more horrible. It was not Akito, it was not the buggy man, and it was not evil creatures. What Kagome was afraid of was a horrible vile creature. It knew no other equal. What Kagome was afraid of was a-a...kimono. Kimono you ask. Yes a kimono. A kimono was already scary with its girlyness and its flowers and all that stuff, but this was a whole different other story. This komono was-was the YELLOW FRILLY KIMONO FROM HELL. Was it possible you ask. Yes. Yes it was. Mrs.Higurashi could turn anything frilly and girly to something really frilly and girly, and with a 'high-spirited' daughter like Kagome, that was not a good thing.

This kimono could make any girly girl turn into a biker chick it was that horrible. It had too many layers and colors for one thing. It would make Kagome look like a real life clown. It had every flower known to man and some Mrs.Higurashi probably created to get an extra pattern, and it was freaken' yellow for cryin' out loud. Yellow wasn't the only color though. Uh Huh. It had pink, violet, green, puke green, yellow, sunny yellow ( Kagome: How sunny can yellow get?), blue, green blue, sea blue, sky blue, blue blue, orange blue, purple blue, purple purple, and so on and so forth. Kagome even swears she saw magenta. Her mom knows she is allergic to magenta. Well, not really, but she really hated it. It reminded her of cats for some reason. Which reminded her of Sango. Which reminded her of the time Sango made her play 'dress-up'. No. She can't go there. Not to that place. 'This is a safe-haven. This is a safe-haven.' Kagome tried to remind herself.

Sango saw Kagome's face as she was getting ready for the ball in a dressing hall Akito-sama gave her and all the female Japanese zodiac to get ready in. Except Kikyo. Who got her own private one. Sango knew that face. She was thinking about that time they played dress-up. Sango honestly didn't see the problem, so she messed up the make up, the hair dye, and gave little Kagome a pink buzz hair-cut. It was not that bad, so she looked like a clown with magenta lips. Once Mrs.Higurashi washed of the make up and the hair dye, all little Kagome had to do was wear a hat until her hair grew back. It was not _that_ bad now was it. She was only 9 and Kagome was 8. Kagome's hair grew back in no time. Honestly, two years was not that long. Though little Kagome was never the same. Some say that's when she snapped, and became the Kagome they now know. Little Kagome was once sweet and couldn't harm a fly, but that day it all changed.

"Kagome, get over it already. Your hair grew back eventually. No use crying over spilled milk, or a shaved head in this case, right. Right Kagome. Right," Kagome said nothing. She just stared off in the obis repeatedly seeing Sango's 9 year old face incased in darkness as she repeatedly said,"Let's play Kagome-chan. Let's Play. Hahahahahahahaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaa," Sango's laughter began to echo off the wall as it slowed down and became deep. Kagome heard snapping sounds, but just assumed it was her own mind snapping with pressure and ignored it. It got louder and more fierce as she ignored it. It got louder and louder until she could not ignore it any longer, and she snapped out of her day-nightmare to see she was on the floor in the fetal position rocking back and forth sucking her thumb.

"I said it wasn't that bad Kagome-chan, right. Right Kagome-chan. You survived didn't you right," Kagome looked up as if she was not all there and smiled a manical smile as she said,"Right Sango-chan. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't," Kagome kept repeating until Sango slapped her across her face, and she slowly became herself again.

"Sango what happened. I remember looking at this hideous kimono okaa-san insisted she make for the ball last weak. I told her to just got to the manor's seamstress did she listen. Of course not," Kagome looked at Sango and grabbed her by the arms and began to shake as she screamed,"The frills Sango-chan they're going to eat me. The frills are going to eat me alive," Well maybe she wasn't all there, but she was there enough to know frills and anything don't mix.

"I can't wear that Sango. I just can't. I would look so stupid in that thing. What am I going to do," Sango looked at Kagome good then looked at her own kimono. She had to admit with Kagomes mid-night raven black wavy hair and her big doe blue eyes. She would look ten times better in that perticular kimono than Sango. The kimono was so plain it was sure to keep peoples eyes off of the kimono and on to Kagome's true beauty. While Sango had your regular dark brown hair with big brown doe eyes. Though since she was in the zodiac, she was more beautiful than normal and she was equally as beautiful as Kagome; however, Kagome's looks were more exotic. Though Sango's were moreangular because she was a little older and more mature in more waysthan one.

"Kagome take my kimono. I'm sure with how many layers that thing has there oughta be one layer that is decent enough. Plus, think of this as an I'm sorry for that little 'incident' years ago. I never did properly apologize," Kagome attacked Sango with a bear hug as she thanked her over and over."Thank you so much Sango. You are the best sister any one has ever had," Kagome said as she got up to look at the kimono. Though it couldn't look too good because it was a kimono period, it looked perfect for the occasion. Nice and plain."Thanks Sango. I appreciate you so much I going to help go through this monstrosity to find you a kimono," with that the girls set out to find the perfect kimono for Sango in the YELLOW FRILLY KIMONO FROM HELL.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syn'ri: I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written on this sight. I kept my promise though. I brought in some of the Sohmas, and the next chapter I'll bring more. I think this is the best chapter I have written so far. Obviously, the last chapter sucked because not many reviewed. It's cool, just as long as you guys don't hold that against me and keep reading because I'm still new and learning this stuff. Though I plan on going back over all of my stories and chapters and revising the crappy stuff out. Hope you guys like it. Guys.

Kagome, Kyo, Sango, Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki: Review!


	5. The ball?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha. I don't even own my twinkie box anymore because my best friend Zach ate it all.

**Author's Note: **Please read what I said below you guys. I'm losing my flame.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ball had begun and all the Sohmas were there. Though it really couldn't be consider such as the only the only people there were the Sohmas and the five Japanese zodiac members. There would beno dancing, practically no talking, and all they would do is eat. It was more like a free dinner to Kagome then anything else. Though her and Sango were currently waiting behind a large door until Akito announced them. Yes, it had taken them like three hours to dissect the frilly kimono her mom wanted her to wear, but after they had gone through all fifty layers of the kimono, Sango had found the perfect one for herself. And when Kagome said fifty layers she meant it. How did her mom expect her to walk in that thing? But now that Kagome thought about it. Maybe it wasn't one big kimono. Maybe it was fifty kimonos joined together to give her a selection. 'I'm such an idot,' Kagome thought sweatdropping at her stupidity. Ha. Like she would wear any of those kimonos anyway. The only one she might wear was the one Sango had on, or the last one that was completely white. Heck, she would have worn it if she thought her mom would go for it.

"Why Sango don't you look _ravishingly_ well this fine evening," Sango looked at Miroku with suspicion in her eyes. He was the most perverted one of them all.

"Miroku if you don't back away from me I'll make you eat marble," Sango mumbled hentai as Miroku gave her a mock hurt look as he said,"Why Sango you wound." When he said that, no one noticed he had moved closer to Sango until she started blushing and beating him up.

"Miroku met marble floor. Marble floor met the charming Miroku," Sango said as Mrs.Higurashi walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome you know I made that kimono especially for you, but I admit Samgo is more suited for it and she does look rather gorgeous in it. All the other kimonos were from the store, made by the manor seamstress, or kimonos I wore when I was younger. Though I was rather stupid only making kimonos and yukatas for Shippo, Souta, Kikyo, and you. When Sango's and Kohaku's parents died, I promised I would treat them like my own, so I haven't really been keeping up with my end of the bargain. Though now that's going to change. By the way you also look quite lovely in that kimono. I don't remember that one being in the batch," Mrs.Higurashi said examining the kimono.

"This was supposed to be Sango's, but she let me have it because I didn't really like the other kimonos," Kagome said not saying she actually thought the whole bunch was a big humongous monstrosity of a kimono. Mrs.Higurashi just smiled and walked away to help Izayoi decide how to do Rin's hair. She honestly hoped when she and Sango got older they would be that close.

Looking around Kagome noticed how great everyone looked. Shippo in his furry green and blue yukata and hakamas ( The same outfit for the show.), Souta had a blue and gold yukata and hakamas on with little bunnies engraved on it that he hated because he was an eleven year old **boy**, Kohaku was wearing a black and white yukata that had little rams engraved on it (which he loved), Rin was wearing a pink and yellow (Bleech!) kimono with a tiger engraved on her back, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho were wearing similar yukatas and hakamas to Inutaisho's pleasure and Sesshomaru's displeasure (Think of the anime without the armor,and Sesshomaru has a serpent going across his.), her mother was wearing a summer kimono with little daisies on it, Izayoi looked great in her kimono (The anime.), and Inuyasha was wearing his normal red fire rat yukata and hakamas with small silver dogs on the end of his sleeves (The anime outfit except for the little doggies.). Now that Kagome though about it, how the hell did he get into the house.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as some gongs were being sounded as Kagome heard Akito's voice on the other side of the door just as icy and evil as ever.

"Hello Sohma family. I have called you all here because we have some special guest with us tonight. Here tonight is my fiance and her family and friends. Who are all apart of another zodiac. The Japanese zodiac. They are just like us except for a few minor differnces. We have made an agreement. The head of their families will marry me. The head of the Sohma family. I expect you all to treat her with the respect you all treat me," When Akito said that, Kagome instantly thought,'I hope they don't.' Just by looking at them and reading their auras from behind the door, she could tell most feared or hated this Akito. Her sister was nothing like this guy, and she hoped they saw that.

"With thought further a do (sp!). I introduce the Japanese zodiac. First the Kitsune family," Shippo walked out like a dear in headlights. He looked so scared Kagome wanted to walk out with him holding his hand. He sat down next to this girl who's aura read boar. Once she said kawaii and gave him a smile, Shippo smiled and gave her a hug and a big smile. Kagome instantly didn't like that girl, and no it was not because Shippo-kun showed that girl some affection. It was not.

Though all of the Sohmas including that girl seemed shocked he could hug her. Didn't the idiots get it. They were zodiac members too. That was the only reason they were even there.

"Now I present the Houshi family," Miroku strutted out there as if he owned the place. He was wearing a purple and black yukata and hakamas with little rat symbol on his back as he winked at all the ladies. You could hear a Sohma say,"I think me and that guy are going to get along just fine," Though Kagome couldn't see who since Sango was on her head giving Miroku the evil eye. Miroku sat down next to a guy who actually resembled him with the color of his hair and his perverted smile. They both smiled at each other and turned back looking at Akito. The mans aura read dog just like Inuyasha's.

"Now welcome the Tijiya family," As Sango and Kohaku walked out, all the guys gave her the once over. She was wearing an intricate kimono with a maroon based color. It had a mixture of colored symbols and flowers on her kimono. Though it didn't over do it. She also had her hair in a bun with chopsticks that were clear with little pieces of a maroon colored flower floating in the chopsticks, and she also had a silver necklace with a cat charm hanging on it around it. To say the least, Miroku had drool coming out of his mouth. As she walked past Miroku, she stuck him on the head leaving a big bump and a shocked crowd as she mumbled,"That's what you get you damned hentai." Both Miroku and the man sitting behind him anime fell. Sango soon sat down next to boy with grey hair and purple...eyes. The guy gave a smile as Kohaku sat down next to a boy whos aura read ram and a girl who also smiled and gave of the aura tiger like Miroku and Rin.

"Now lets also welcome the Taisho family," Inutaisho and Izayoi walked out first with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind them with Rin in the middle. I still don't know how Inuyasha got in here, but when everyone saw Sesshomaru and his cold gaze, they all shivered. Even Akito gave a little twitch when their eyes met. Though Kagome just noticed something. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were the only people in the Japanese zodiac wearing make up. Even the women didn't have any on. They each had two _magenta_ stripes on both cheeks. Kagome ignored the color and focused on how well the color suited them. Though she still couldn't stop herself from softly laughing at the two, making her family look at her crazy. Inutaisho and his family sat between Hatori whos aura read...dragon. 'I'd like to see him on a stressful day,'Kagome thought as she pictured Hatori as an 8 ft dragon breathing fire. As Sesshomaru sat next to this guy who looked like he could be in the Taisho family, Kagome noticed their auras were similar. Though they seemed nothing alike as the guy gave Sesshomaru a dazzling smile as Sesshomaru's glare promised death. I then noticed little Rin snuck over to sit next to the girl whos aura matched hers as they smiled at each other.

"Now lastly I give you my fiance Kikyo Higurashi and the Higurashi family," Akito's cold voice became even colder when he said our families name. 'What's his problem," Kagome thought as Souta, her mother, and her father walked out. She was supposed to walk behind Kikyo to make sure the long kimono Akito _made_ Kikyo wear did not drag. There was a veil over Kikyo's head as she began to walk ot. Kikyo was wearing an almost completely white kimono with two layers. The outer was white while the inner was a black that matched her hair. Which was in a low ponytail. Kame didn't see anyone until Kikyo took her set to the right of Akito. She rose from kneeling position to find people the Sohmas gawking at her. Kagome didn't know why though. She had on the plainest thing in the room. She made sure of that.

000000000000000000000000

Kyo was getting absolutely bored. He didn't even know why he was here. Akito told them all of the Sohmas were to be there on this night. Usually that meant all the Sohmas except him, but here he was with Yuki and Shigure. Akito made sure to specify that Tohru couldn't come. Yuki offered to stay home with her. That damned rat, but Shigure said Akito said it was manditory.

Kyo was just about to fall asleep when Akito started talking. He was saying nothing that really caught his attention until he mentioned a fiance and a Japanese zodiac. I heard Yuki and and the other Sohmas gasp, but he held his. He also notice Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame didn't bat an eye when this was anounced. Something was up, and later on he would find out what.

Akito started announcing the families, and he was amazed by how many families there were. They were definitely weren't at all like his family. He was also amazed when the kid from the what was it... Kokunstuni family hugged Kagura. He wasn't the only one as he saw all the Sohmas mouths drop. They could hug them too. Maybe this was what the marriage was all about. Curing the stupid curse. Kyo looked at Yuki and saw him in deep thought, Maybe he was thinking the same thing.

Kyo looked back up and saw this guy from the Hukashi family was it (Kyo sucks at names.) come down and sit next to Shigure. They both gave each perverted grins as this girl from the Tanjiah family came and hit the guy for no reason mumbling something a long the lines of," That's what you get you damn hentai." When Shigure and the guy anime fell as the girl sat next to Yuki.

Kyo looked up as the next family came out. Kyo thought their name was Tununnan'saikitimimotsu or somethin' like that. He wasn't really payomg attention to that. They walked out and there right in front of him was Ayame's long lost twin brother who conveniently sat right next to Ayame. The guy looked really scary, and Kyo wouldn't admit it out lot but the guy creeped him out.

Kyo was just getting bored when he heard that this was Akito's fiance's family. He announced her name was Kikyo Humguroshinti. They walked out and I got completely bored again. Then a girl walked out in a kimono with a veil over her head. I guessed this was Akito's fiance because she sat on his right on her knees like everbody else, but the thing that really caugh his eye was the girl who stepped from behind her. I could tell all the Sohmas were staring at her. I could feel the perverted waves coming of Shigure. I looked to the side and caught Yuki staring too. Who wouldn't.

The girl was slim. She looked like she reached right at Kyo's chin in height. She also looked like she was one or two years younger then him and Yuki. She was wearing a kimono that consisted of two layers.The first layer was sky blue contrasting with her eyes which were sapphire. It had little white sakura petals that looked as if they were flowing to the bottom end of her kimono. The second layer was a pure white, and the only thing that ondered her feet were little white socks (Everyone is wearing only socks. I think it is customary you wear socks inside in Japan.). She had long black raven hair that in the right light tinted blue. It was wavy as it flowed down to the small of her back. She was looking around nervously for a place to sit when she started walking towards me.

She sat down when I said,"I always have to sit down next to the ugly tomboys." Our eyes met and I instantly regretted my words.

000000000000000000

I still felt eyes on my back as I made my way to sit next to this guy in a brown kimono who had orange...hair. I sat on my knees and looked around the table when I heard the guy say something,"I always have to sit next to the ugly tomboys." I looked over at him furiously and sapphire met red...eyes. This guy was a freak, so I told him so.

"At least that's better then sitting next to a freak with a carrot top for hair and red creepy eyes," I saw the freak comment really hurt, and I was starting to feel bad for saying when he starting getting mad. At who? Me? He was about to say something probably on the lines of an insult when the perverted looking dude said something.

"Kyo stop trying to start fights. You know good and well this beautiful hime didn't do anything to you. Right my little beautiful wallflower," Did this guy just call me his and a...wallflower to boot. I have never haad anyone say such a thing to me in my life, but before I could say anything the grey haired guy did.

"Shigure, baka neko. Both of you shut up and leave Mrs.Higurashi alone. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear the bickering that is sure to start. Hello miss , my name is Yuki Sohma. May I ask what yours is," He said politely. This guy kind of reminded me of Sesshomaru with his beauty. This guy could totally pass for a girl.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It is nice to meet you _Yuki_," Kagome said showing her dislike for Kyo and Shigure. She gave Yuki a small smile and he blushed slightly. Kagome didn't know what was going on so she asked if he was sick.

"Ano, Yuki are you sick or somethin'. You look a little read in the face," Kagome said with innocence and confusion not realizing why he was blushing.'That damned rat. He doesn't even know her for five seconds and he is already hitting on her,' Kyo thought with irritation while Shigure was grinning pervertedly.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was coming to an end, and the more Kagome got to know them the more she liked Shigure and Yuki and the more she disliked Kyo. He was so rude. Even more so than her and Inuyasha combined. She just couldn't understand him. Why was he acting this way towards her. She barely even knew this guy and he was calling her a tomboy. So she was wearing boys shorts under her kimono. She wore thme under anything similar to a skirt, dress, or kimono. So she was kind of vulgar and violent. She was trying to change. She hadn't choked Kyo to death, so that showed she was working hard. She hadn't even called him a name since that freak comment, yet he continued to try her patience. He even called her a pig when they were eating dinner. Yeah he hadn't out right said the word, but he wouldn't stop sneaking looks at her during dinner. What else could it be? She was finally about to say something to him about when Akito stood up getting everyones attention.

"The ball is officially over. You all may leave. The Japanese zodiac members will also be leaving to night. Except for Kikyo who will remain in this manor until our wedding day. You are all required to be there, and the Japanese zodiac members are expected to be gone by the morning. You are all dismissed," Just as everybody was about to leave, she slammed her hand on the ground level table getting everyones attention on her as I she stood up.

"I will not be going with my family and friends back home. I will be staying her with my sister. It is unfair and stupid to leave my sister in a strange town with a strange family she just met, and I have no intention on doing so. My family may return tonight if they wish, but I will not. Don't even try to object because I have already made up my mind, and you know when I make up my mind I mean it. I also don't need someone to stay here with me as I can take care of myself," Kagome said as she saw her parents try to object and Sango about to offer to stay to. Kagome then looked at Akito who looked a little too calm,"And Akito you will provide shelter for me. I don't care where it is, so long as I am near my sister and your the one who provides. That is all that I am asking for," Kagome said as she sat back down on her knees.

"Hmmm. Kagome-san that seems reasonable. If Shigure here agrees, you began living with and going to school with Kyo, Yuki, and their house guest Tohru Honda. Shigure do you except these curcuimstances," Akito asked as he looked at Shigure.

"That is fine with me Akito-sama. She can move in tomorrow. I am sure Yuki and Kyo don't mind, and Tohru probably won't either. She needs some female company," Shigure said as Yuki kept his hand over Kyo's mouth who was about to object. Really why was he acting so strangely the baka neko.

"Fine it is settled. Tonight your family will departand and you will stay her with your sister, but tomorrow you will begin living with Shigure Sohma. Do you accept the proposition," Kagome she didn't see a problem with it. She rather enjoyed Yuki's and Shigure's company, and she was sure this Tohru Honda was nice enough. The only problem was Kyo and his attitude, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from helping her sister. He would just have to get over it. Hmph.

"I accept Akito-san," Kagome said as they were all dismissed to go pack or just go home. That wasy easy. A little too easy. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had a scheme up her sleeve. She would have to keep a close watch on this Akito. A very close watch.

00000000000000000

Syn'ri: If you do not know what the pairing is by now, I don't know how many more hints I can give you. I don't want to out right say it. Then all the mystery is dead. Though I have to tell you guys something, I will not update until I get 10 more reviews. I had set my mind to have thirty reviews before chapter six. Sry. I also need constructive criticism because my fire is dwindling. I need you guys right now. All my readers. I need your help to give me ideas. To inspire me. I will even take flames right about now. I am starting to doubt my writing abilities. I need some kind of motivation. Even if you take time out to say one word. Great, good, it sucked. I will appeciate it. Thanks Syn'ri.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. This is Syn'ri of course. I just came to tell you guys thanks for the reviews, and that I will be getting through the story with or without the three other reviews. I miss the story so much I have to continue. Maybe I should have started of small and worked my way up. I don't want to make you guys feel obligated to review. Because we both know, you only will review when and how you fell like it. From now on I will ask for a minimum of 2 reviews to a maximum of 5. Though I will continue the story either way. Though I see this story being about 20 chapters long, and I hope by that time I will have at least 200 reviews. Hopefully. Now, what I really wanted to tell you is that I am going to take the chapters down and revise them. I was looking at the chapters last night, and I was thinking " Man! What the hell happened. I know I never really checked over my work, but damn! It looked like I just slopped something up and said review or else,". And for that you guys I am sorry. Should I take the chapters down one by one and clean them out, or should I take the whole story down and revise the whole damn thing. Ultimately it is my decision, but I need your help. Thanks, and I would truly like to thank **iheartanime43, Ore-sama's, littlegirl-chan, SaphireWaves, BlackScarlet47, azori, and Bloodcherry** for your reviews to my story. I would especially like to thank **Bloodcherry** for your review because you gave me awesome ideas for the story, and for that, **Blood**, the next chapter I post up is all for you.

Thanks if you read it! Because I know most of the time when an author I like puts up an Author's Note, I just ignore it, but I hope you didn't because what is inside is important


	7. Movin' In

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all when it comes to Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Except for my plushy of Kagome. That's all. YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Movin' In**

That night in the dull quaint room Akito provided for her, Kagome thought about all that had happened that night. From meeting the Chinese zodiac members, to telling off Akito-_sama._ She still couldn't believe how easily he agreed. She knew he was up to something, but she was going to use that to her advantage.

Kagome sighed as she thought about how her mother, Sango, Rin, and Izayoi cried about her being so far from them. Her father was more inclined though. Saying maybe just maybe she might find someone who is interested in her. The jerk! That's not what this was about, but Miroku he stayed to his roots trying to get a goodbye 'hug'. Though Sango ended up dragging him to the awaiting charter car ( Don't know if those are real. Just bare with me.) that would be taking them to the train station.. While Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho were more indifferent. Except Inuyasha who 'Fehed", but gave her a small hug and made her promise to take care of Kikyo.

Thank goodness Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku had fallen asleep. Saving her from the tears that were sure to come. Though that Akito was turning out to be a real controlling jerk. He wouldn't even let Kikyo say goodbye to their family and friends. Saying she must be tired and sending her to bed in her room. Which happened to be right next to his. She was going to keep an eye on him. One wrong move and BAM!

She'd never been so far from home, and to tell the truth. She was a little frightened being in a strange place barely knowing anyone, but that only fueled her motive. What if she had of just left Kikyo there by herself? She wasn't nearly as out going as Kagome. She was shy and delicate. While Kagome was loud and a little pushy. Well alot of pushy, but she knew Kikyo would probably be more helpless without her.

Kagome then began to think about that weird Kyo guy. He was a weird looker with his orange hair and his beautiful red crystals for eyes. 'Beautiful'. Where the hell did that come from? He was anything but that. He was mean and obnoxious, but his cousin Yuki-kun was definitely beautiful with his purple eyes and silkily grey hair. Her fingers could get lost in...Whoa! Kagome needed to stop before she let her mind wonder were it shouldn't be.

She was here for her sister and nothing else. She wasn't her to find 'love'. She wasn't even sure she believed in love. Well, at least not for her. She believed in it for Inuyasha and Kikyo. That's what she was doing all this for. She even believed in it for Miroku and Sango, but herself. She wasn't so sure anyone would ever love her like that, but she couldn't think that way now. She had to keep her mind focused on Kikyo. Her short term plan was now in action, but she needed to work on her long term one. Though now what she really needed to do was sleep.

She was moving in with practical strangers today ( It's like one in the morning.). She had to be well rested if she was going to make a good or bad impression on these people. Neither mattered to her as long as they were civil. She wasn't her for them after all, but she could already tell that Kyo was going to be a problem.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping soundly with her arms spread completely across the full sized bed she had with her leg hanging of the side. Kagome was drooling and mumbling muttered nothings when Hatori snuck in her room. Akito-sama had ordered him the night before to make sure she was out of his manor by 8:00 a.m before his servants woke up her sister. It was now 7:00 a.m, and Hatori hated himself for what he was about to do.

He knew that Akito-sama was trying to make Kikyo break all ties with her family and friends, and he also knew Kagome was only there so that Akito-sama could make her pay for disrespecting him. After that she was gone, and Hatori doubted that Kagome was ever going to see her sister before the wedding. Akito-sama was going to make sure of that, but what was he to do. Akito was his 'god'. He was a cruel 'god', but he still was. If Hatori defied him, who knew what would happen to him, Kagome, and her sister.

"Higurashi-san...Higurashi-san.. Higurashi-san," Hatori was slightly shaking Kagome, but she wouldn't wake up. He didn't want to shout for if Akito found out Kagome wasn't up and ready to go, there would be consequences. He needed to get her up and sneak her out as quietly as possible. Which meant he had to got to extreme measurements.

He quietly left the room and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water. The kitchen servants only gave him a fleeting glance. Not knowing what the water was really for as he left the kitchen. He walked down the silent hallway as he made to one of the guest room now presently Kagome's room. He walked in slowly and got into stance.

He was very close to Kagome's side with the cup little ways from her head as one hand lay ready to spring into action as soon as she did what he knew she was going to do. He checked his watch before he did it. Which read 7:15. He needed to hurry. Akito was soon going to send a servant to come clean up the room, and he no doubt was going to wanna know if Hatori did his assigned job. He got his hand ready, and then he attacked ...SPLASH.

Kagome sat straight up, and as soon as she took in her breath to scream, Hatori firmly placed his hand over her mouth. Kagome's eyes darted to Hatori, and he could tell she was pissed. He didn't want Kagome to be in a sour mood when she meet Tohru, so he set to explaining.

"Higurashi-san I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. I kept calling your name and shaking you, but you kept sleeping. We are set to leave before eight and it is," He paused to check his watch to see what time it was," 7:18. I know I shouldn't have gone to such extreme measures, but we have to go."

All the time Hatori remained calm on the outside, but inside he was trembling at the look Kagome was now giving him. Kagome's eyes seemed to be searching his face, and as soon as she seemed to find what she was looking for she indicated with her eyes to tell him to let her go. He did, and she lightly worked her mouth out and began speaking.

"Alright Hatori-san. While I am slightly irritated, I can't blame you. I know I sleep like a rock sometimes, so I will forgive you this once. Though next you use water as your method I will skin you alive," Kagome said monotonously as Hatori sweatdropped. What was up with this girl? No matter. They needed to hurry.

"Well alright Higurashi-san. I will just leave you to get ready," Hatori opened the door about to walk out the door when he heard Kagome clear her throat. Her turned around and she had this cute confused face as she seemed to be searching out something in the open door.

"Ano, Hatori-san. Could you possibly tell me where the bathroom is? You know so I can get ready," Kagome said as she keep looking out the door for any clue at all. Hatori gave her a small smile as he walked to one of the three doors in the room and opened it. Which happened to be the bathroom. Kagome smiled sheepishly but mumbled a small 'Arigato' as she closed the door.

Moments later he could her the small clanks of falling water, so he assumed Kagome was in the shower and left. He hoped she hurried up. It was now 7:25, so they needed to get out of there. Because Akito might of said 8:00, but he actually meant 7:45. They were running on a tight schedule, but she didn't seem like the type of girl to take forever to get ready.

* * *

Hatori was outside leaning on his car waiting for Kagome. It was 7:40, and he didn't know where she was. Maybe he should have told her to be there at a certain time. Akito was not going to be happy if they weren't gone in his time limit. Hatori started to panic when he heard the manor door open. He looked up to see Kagome, and he was shocked. It wasn't because she was so beautiful. It was the exact opposite. She wasn't that she looked ugly. She looked cute. For a...boy.

Kagome came outside with her backpack on. It wasn't her lack of clothing that got him though. It was what she was wearing. She came out wearing the baggiest black overalls he had ever seen, and on the front of the overalls was a huge skull with a grin. Not only that but there was also dirt and paint blotches on the overalls. Giving her a grungy look. Under her overalls, she had on a green shirt that said 'Kiss my BLEEP!'. And to top it all off she had on the dirtiest worn out black high top converse he'd ever seen. Her hair was in a braid with a rubber band keeping it together as it swung to the small of her back as she walked towards him.

Over all she looked like a punk teenage boy with problems, and from what he knew she was the opposite. Though if she grew a little taller and started wearing a ear piercing, she would have al lot of the female population on her. Though he wasn't sure they'd be that interested with her only standing at 5'3. Which meant at his 6 ft stature, he towered completely over her.

"Higurashi-san, are you ready to go. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru should be home since today is Saturday. You can get a head start on getting to know your new roommates," Hatori said as he noticed Kagome wasn't moving, and she then started to give him a strange look.

"Hatori-san, what about breakfast? I haven't had anything to eat , and I am starving. Come...on," Kagome said as she tried to pull him back into the house, but Hatori was a lot stronger than her so she barely moved him an inch. She looked at him expectantly as Hatori began pushing her to his car.

"Higurashi-san, you're not eating here. You're going to eat with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki this morning," Hatori said as he kept trying to push Kagome, but she just started walking. Making him almost trip over his own feet. Kagome just walked to his car and opened the door. Hatori walked over to the other side, and he got in as she put on his seat belt. He started the car, but Kagome cleared her throat. Indicating to his seat belt as he lightly rolled his eye and he put it on.

He started the car and began driving to Shigure's house. While he was driving, kagome was looking out the window thinking to herself. She knew the reason she wasn't eating at the manor was because of Akito. She over heard Hatori and Akito talking the night before. She was even awake that morning when Hatori came in the first time. She had been awake just thinking since 6:07 a.m. She just wanted see if her theory about Hatori being afraid of Akito was true, and it was. Hatori was terrified of him.

She didn't say anything because she didn't want to be too brash when she didn't even have a full plan yet. And she also knew Akito was only going to deal with her for so long. She had to irritate him to the point were he was extremely annoyed, but he still wanted to get back at her. Keeping her there. She didn't give much of a fight then, but she was going to see her sister. She didn't care what. Though she didn't have to worry about going to see her sister, her sister was going to seek her out soon.

Akito was not going to stop her either. The marriage might have been arranged, but Kikyo still had some what of a say. Akito was not going to do anything to ruin this. Kikyo would be coming soon. She might not be coming that night, but Kagome would give her a week tops.

As Kagome was thinking, she absentmindedly noticed that the city turn into what looked like the woods. She also saw a pretty spring a couple of miles away from the opening of the forest. Whatever the heck it was, but Kagome was going to like it there. Kagome had never really been out of the Higurashi manor, so this was a new adventure. She was going to enjoy exploring the beautiful outdoors.

Kagome was looking at the woodland when she saw a traditional Japanese house right in the middle of the woods. Was that Shigure's? She shouldn't be too surprised since she has seen the way she dresses. She kinda half expected someone to be out waiting for her arrival, and she had to admit she was a little peeved there wasn't. Not that she believed the world revolved around her, but it was just common courtesy to do that.

Kagome barely noticed the car had stopped, or the fact that Hatori was now calling out her name. To busy was she plotting the demise of the ones by the name Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. She expected that kinda thing from Kyo, but Shigure and Yuki were more fitting hosts. Though Shigure more perverted than most.

"Higurashi-san, were here. I would offer to take in your luggage, but well...you know," Hatori said as he looked at the one dark blue backpack she had slung over her shoulder," I am not even going to ask. Though I was wondering if you need me to go up to the door with you," Hatori asked trying to be a gentleman, but Kagome had other thoughts.

"What the hell do I look like to you? A child. I am pretty sure I can walk up to the door by myself. THANKS!," Kagome said as she slammed his car door and made her way up to the house. 'Who the hell did he think he is?,' Kagome thought as Hatori was just sitting in his car gaping like a fish. Kagome soon noticed he wasn't moving.

"Well...what are you waiting for? GO!," Kagome said or more shouted as Hatori immediately cranked up his car and drove off. Leaving a dust trail behind him. By the time his car was out of sight, Kagome's dirty overalls were dirtier than she when got there as she hacked up a dust ball. Kagome was feeling good about herself until she turned around, and the door that was once there seemed to triple in size and be engulfed by flames. Now she really wished she had let Hatori walk her in. DAMN. Her big mouth.

* * *

Tohru was inside the house cooking breakfast as she waited for Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure to come back home. She needed some eggs to make the omelets, and Yuki, being so considerate, offered to run to the store and pick her up some. While Kyo being so himself, didn't want to be up shown, so he went also. While Shigure took the bus to see his editor early that morning, since apparently Hatori was busy with other things that morning, and everyone knew Shigure was not the world's best driver. Far from it. Last time they let him drive, they had to move to a hotel for a week because the whole left side of the house was torn down, and they couldn't fix that with a rinky-dink patch up like they did the doors and ceiling.

She was just adding the finishing touches on her ochazuke when she heard a bit of commotion outside. She went to go look to see what it was, but all she saw was a huge dust cloud hanging around. That was weird. Dust storms didn't usually accumulate around those parts. She went to add the seaweed to her ochazuke just how Yuki liked it when she heard a loud 'Damn' outside. Now that wasn't her imagination was it.

She was about to believe it was when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open the door as she wiped off her hands on a towel, and when she did, she saw the weirdest thing ever. No one was there. It was just a empty space. She was about to close the door when a foot made its way in between the door. It was not the foot that attracted her interest though. It was the boy connected to it. Tohru didn't believe she had ever seen someone that beautiful since Yuki.

The boy was slightly taller than her. About an inch, and he was lean with muscular arms. They weren't too muscular at all. Slightly less than Kyo's and Yuki's. Though this boys muscles seemed kinda more feminine than Kyo's and Yuki's, but Tohru was to star struck by his looks that she didn't notice. The boy had long silky raven black hair, Though as the light from the sun shined on the boy's head, she couldn't believe that something that black could appear slightly tinted night blue in the light. Must be her eyes playing tricks on her. Anyway, the boy's beautiful long locks were wrapped in a tight braid as it swung from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. Held only by a plain black rubber band.

The boy was clad in the dirtiest pair of overalls Tohru had ever seen. Making her think he was either homeless or a painter who helped out with his father, and Tohru guessed it was the latter as she looked at his muscles and his tanned skin. That wasn't the body of a boy who was food deprived. Though she wouldn't know since he was also wearing a green short sleeved shirt that read 'Kiss my BLEEP!'. Making her guess he wasn't to fund of the rules, and now looking down at his shoes. She noticed he was wearing dusty old worn out black high top sneakers.

Though what really got Tohru was his beautiful face. He had a heart shaped face with soft features. Which was slightly strange because even bishonen like Yuki had strong jaws, but she could also see the boy's jaw was set to its place. Almost as if unmovable. He had high cheekbones and a pert nose. Which could only be described as...cute, and he had what looked like rose petal soft pink lips. Though what really drew Tohru to him was his eyes. His soulful sapphire eyes that showed his every emotion. From slight anger to his confusion.

Tohru was so caught up in studying the boy's feature, that she forgot her manners. Leaving Kagome to fidget as what appeared to be one of her roommates ogled her. Did she really look that bad? She didn't care if she did look bad to that girls standards because she personally liked her style. It was hers. It was different. She didn't always go for though grungy tough look though. Sometimes she just went for the skater chick, or the tough tomboy look. Which most of the time coincided with itself.

Though she was getting tired of the girl looking at her like she was a alien on her doorstep, and she could alos smell something cooking or more like burning in the background. That slightly worried her because she did not want her living arrangements being burnt down because of some careless girl who was to busy staring at her to notice if the place went up in flames, so she pushed past the girl and went into the kitchen. What she saw was half of some cooking broth that had evaporated with the pot now being slightly scorched ( I hate when that happens. I'm like how do I burn WATER!). Kagome quickly added some more broth powder that was sitting on the counter. Followed by some water from the tap, and she was satisfied to hear the pot slightly sizzle as steam slightly rose and the broth began cooking like normal.

Kagome looked over to see the girl was slightly flabbergasted, but she was looking at the pot and not Kagome. Making Kagome think she was more upset about the house almost burning down ( Slight exaggeration, but I added grease to a pancake once. Whole thing went up in flames.) then her barging in uninvited. Tohru looked from the pot to Kagome, and her eyes began to water. Kagome was slightly taken aback. Why was the girl crying over a slightly scorched pot? Of course if the pot was left alone for too long the whole place would be gone, but that hadn't happened so what was she upset about?

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I am so careless. How could I be such a knucklehead? I am so so sorry. I mean it. I am so so so sorry," Tohru said as she began to cry. Kagome couldn't take the crying, so she slightly guided Tohru to the sitting area as she kneeled down on her knees. Guiding Tohru to do the same thing around the low table. ( I don't know the name. I just know they don't use chairs. Or some don't I guess. If know what it's called tell me.)

"It is not all your fault. I had something to do with it I am sure. I shouldn't have interrupted while you were cooking, and for that Hime-san...I am sorry," Kagome flashed Tohru a smile that could melt anyone's heart, and she couldn't help but flash one back. Kagome personally didn't think it was her fault, but she couldn't stand to see the girl crying. She even added the hime as an affect, and that plus the dazzling smile won her over. Kagome had already pegged this girl as someone who was going to be annoying and who was slightly ditzy, but after sitting down and talking with the girl who she found out was infact her roommate for she was named Tohru like Akito and Shigure mentioned. She began to think of her as someone who was slightly klutzy but really sweet, and she started to think of her as a true roommate and possible friend. Though she didn't think Tohru knew anything about the arrangement. Due to the first couple of minutes of their conversation.

"So Higurashi-kun,.. why exactly are you here? Not like I don't enjoy your company," Tohru said trying to explain as Kagome looked surprise thinking the girl knew everything," You've told me you're name and everything, but why have you stopped by? Are you homeless? I knew it. Oh, I feel your pain. How did it happen? Do you need somewhere to stay," Kagome added caring to the list of Tohru's good traits, but she kept clumsy as Tohru tripped on her way to go check on the food in the other room. So the boys didn't tell her did they. Those idiots. How could **they** be so careless. They didn't even run it by the girl. Though from the way she so subtly offered her home out to Kagome if she needed it, she didn't think it would be that much of a problem.

But the girl needed to be more careful. She was a total stranger, and Tohru let her in the house so easily. She could have been a serial killer. Though she wasn't, ( Kagome: Some would argue that fact when I get really mad.) who's to say the next person wasn't. They didn't even have to be a serial killer. They could just be someone who hunted on girls like Tohru. Someone who took advantage of her trusting nature because Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and now Kagome would not always be there to protect her. Kagome realized Tohru wasn't a child and could some what protect herself, but what if she got into a situation were she could be over powered. Kagome probably wouldn't be as physically strong as the guy, but she would be faster and her punches would hurt more because she was a master in martial arts. So she knew exactly where to hit the guy where he'd stay down for a very long time.

She also knew Yuki and Kyo were martial artist from their posture. Plus she knew they could both throw and take a punch by the looks of them. People might underestimate Yuki because of his looks, but Kagome could tell he was nothing to play around with. He could seriously hurt a guy. Especially if he was trying, and her guess was that if anyone tried to hurt Tohru, he wouldn't hold back. Now Shigure was a different story.

He looked like a punch to the face would bring him down easily, and she could tell martial arts was not his forte. But she also noticed his arms were strong looking, and he looked like quite a fast runner. So his strategy would probably be pick up Tohru and run like HELL! Though he probably wouldn't get too far, she knew he would probably protect Tohru with his life.

"Well, Tohru-chan...I can't really tell you. You see I am waiting for Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure to get home. I can't exactly tell you anything until they get here. You probably won't really understand," Tohru seemed to nod as if she understood every word, and she did. But she was still trying to will her blush down from the fact he called her Tohru-chan so formally. It was enduring.

Kagome and Tohru chatted for a little while longer when they heard commotion outside. They could also hear words outside being thrown around such as 'Shut up you damn rat.' and they would later swear they also heard a 'Bite me you damn ignorant CAT!'. They kinda just looked at each other as the shoji door on the house was thrown open and the noise stopped abruptly. Kagome could feel eyes on her back, and surprisingly both were glares. Kagome would expect that from Kyo, but she guessed she had underestimated Yuki's protectiveness over Tohru.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here all alone with Tohru? Tohru did he hurt you? Just tell me and I will pulverize his ass," Kyo said with such anger it almost scared Kagome. Almost being the word. Though Yuki surprised her again after his next words were uttered.

"Yes Honda-san, just tell us if he laid a finger on you, and he will pay," it wasn't so much the sentence or the open disrespect that surprised her, but his willingness to work with Kyo to protect Tohru's honor. She had come to the conclusion the two hated each other, do this was something she wasn't expecting.

"Now, now boys," Kagome said bringing her voice down a couple of octaves just to screw with their heads," Do you really think that I would defile Tohru-chan in such a hideous way? What kinda guy do you think I am? Is that how you treat your guest," Kagome said getting ready to turn around.

"Now listen here asshole. You're no guest...of...ours," Kyo finished pathetically. Only to see Kagome's lips form a smirk as Yuki's eyes looked apologetic, but his still looked a little irritated. What the hell did she do now? Yeah, she played a little mind game with them, but they were being rude. That sounded so childish to Kagome, she almost stuck her tongue out at them for no reason. But she didn't do anything. At first Kagome thought maybe he was being rude the day before because he was cranky, or he didn't want to be there just like her. Though now she was starting to think he had a permanent stick stuck up his ass, but no ordinary stick like Fluffy's. His had to be on fire and irritating the hell out of him because she didn't do anything.

* * *

Kyo and Yuki were walking through the woods to the house they were staying at, and the atmosphere was tense. Yuki was caring the eggs, and Kyo's hands were stuffed in his jean pants as he scowled. Though for once he wasn't scowling because of Yuki, but more so over his dream he had the night befor. Or more like the person the dream contained and what they were doing ( Not like that you hentais.). Kyo had a dream about himself and that Kagome person he'd meet last night.

He was in his cat form, and she was petting him lovingly. But then as she pet him, he slowly started changing into his human form. Only he was wearing clothes thank goodness. Anyways, he was slowly changing into his human form when he finally noticed a picture of Tohru hanging on the wall as it slightly cracked and fell off. While he himself was only looking at it dully as Kagome uttered the words he'd been wanting to hear his whole life.

"I love you Kyo-kun. I love you with all my heart," He looked at her with so much adoration as she smiled her beautiful smile. He also finally took into account what she was wearing. She was wearing a silver strapless dress with little diamonds on it. She was barefoot and the dress had one slit on her side. She also had her hair free and it was slightly shorter. Now it only came a little more than mid back on her, and she also had a beautiful cream flower in her hair.

Though there were some key things that made him believe this was not the Kagome he had met the night before. For one thing she was taller than the one from last night. Her forehead came to his chin while the girl the night before didn't even reach his shoulder. Which a key distinction since that Kagome from before was clearly a midget. Even thought Tohru almost barely reached his shoulder. At least she did in some way. At least Tohru's forehead touched his shoulder some what.

Then was another key thing that definitely let him know that that Kagome was not 'his'. The Kagome in his dream actually filled out the dress perfectly. While Kagome from the night before could never in her wildest dreams hold that dress up at all. It would just slide right off of her. The Kagome in his dreams had curves that the real life Kagome lacked quite a bit of. The real Kagome was as flat as a board, and that was what her curves looked like, too. She might have had a slight perk in her hip curve, but not much.

Now his dream Kagome was not exactly a Double D, but she was definitely between a B and C cup. Though he wasn't looking...much ( Oh my gosh Kyo's a hentai.). Anyway, his dream Kagome's curves were filled out and perfectly womanly. He could definitely fit is hand perfectly in the curve of her hip as if it was meant to be there, and he'd hate to admit it but he actually slightly liked the idea. Though if he admitted that, he would also have to admit the two Kagome's also had something in common.

He could admit that both Kagome's had nice long legs proportional to their bodies. Their legs both looked long and tanned as well their arms. Both's arms looked slightly muscular in a feminine way. Though his dream Kagome's arms looked more defined as if she worked them regularly. They also had the same facial features with his dream Kagome's face being slightly more mature, she also had stronger, angular, and sharp features. The tanned skin was also something they shared.

But what really got him about them. About her. Was her sparkling blue sapphire eyes. They both were so youthful and adventurous by the eyes. Though his dream Kagome's eyes looked a lot more wise than the real one, they both showed every emotion they were felling by the eyes. From their anger to the confusion they were feeling, but both wore every single trait they had so beautifully.

The dream was so real as he studied the dream Kagome. She smiled at him as she reuttered her first words. He smiled back and he said the words back. The dream for Kyo would have been perfect if he knew where they were. It was just white room with only the forgotten picture of Tohru adornering the walls, and the was also a small window that showed it was dark out with millions of stars. Though there was no door at all. Which was strange Kyo thought as he focused on his dream.

After he uttered the 'I love you' to Kagome, she smiled also as she leaned and slightly close her eyes. His smiled tripled as he also leaned in and slowly closed his eye as he slowly leaned into her also. They got closer and closer, and he swore he could actually feel Kagome's light breathing on his lips and just as they were about to kiss. His alarm clock went off.

Though that stop Kyo as he ventured further into the dream. Pushing the actions forward. willing his dream self and the dream Kagome to continue. They were about to kiss, but this time it wasn't his alarm that interrupted. It was Yuki. Kyo blinked his eyes a couple of times. Now focusing on Yuki who was slightly glaring.

"Baka neko, pay attention. We are home, and from the smell of it, Tohru needs these eggs now if you want any omelets with your breakfast," Yuki said kinda monotonously as he began walking the final distance to their home. Though if he though he could pick a fight with Kyo and just walk away, he was crazy. Kyo ran full force at Yuki with his arm raised. He almost made contact as Yuki abruptly did a full spin and kicked him into a tree.

"Pathetic. If your going to initiate a fight, at least be strong enough to finish it you ignorant baka," Yuki said snidely with some amusement. Kyo glared at Yuki, but he wasn't really in the mood to fight him. It was strange. Usually Kyo would want to start the fight, and Yuki pretended like he didn't want to. Though he was actually looking for an excuse to punch Kyo. Now Kyo didn't want to really fight at all. He was to busy thinking.

"Shut up you damn rat," That was all Kyo said as he made his way up there were Yuki now was on the front porch. Yuki looked slightly shocked, and he also looked slightly worried for a split second. He didn't really want to fight either, but he was so used to the act it just came natural to want to finish a fight Kyo started with him. Though he had to admit this time it was a bit of his doing.

"I finally see you have learned not to bite of more than you can chew by starting a fight with me you little ignorant cat," Yuki said as Kyo was about respond when Yuki opened the shoji door for them to both stop and look at each other. There in front of the them, kneeling in around the table with Tohru, was a complete stranger they had never seen before in their life, and from what the could tell, it was a boy. They were both silent. Both thinking who is this guy until they both started glaring at his back that was facing them.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here all alone with Tohru? Tohru did he hurt you? Just tell me and I will pulverize his ass," Kyo said as if hoping to scare the guy off as him and Yuki both slide into a relaxed offensive stance. The guy didn't seem to be intimidated, so Yuki spoke up hoping that maybe if he knew it was more than one guy, he'd surrender and just go home.

"Yes Honda-san, just tell us if he laid a finger on you, and he will pay," Yuki said with as much venom as he could. They were gone for less than twenty minutes, and already the piece of slime was trying to take advantage of poor Honda-san. If Yuki had anything to do with it, the guy would be toast.

"Now, now boys," The guy started off in a smooth alto tenor that had Yuki's eyes hardening." Do you really think that I would defile Tohru-chan in such a hideous way? What kinda guy do you think I am? Is that how you treat your guest," The guy said and Yuki was ready to spring at that very moment. He was kinda happy when Kyo spoke up, and all he could do was nod in agreement if he didn't want to rip the guy apart. Which secretly he did, but he didn't think Tohru would like it by how she was looking so shocked at both he and Kyo.

"Now listen here asshole. You're no guest...of...ours," Kyo finished pathetically, and Yuki's hardened eyes went from a glare to a look of horror. There sitting in their dining area was Kagome Higurashi. Their actual house guest. They both forgot. Him and Kyo both, and that was completely unacceptable. He'd expect that from Kyo, but never himself. By the time they got home the night before, Tohru was already asleep, and he didn't' want to wake her. He said to himself he'd tell her in the morning, but he forgot. And here he thought Shigure was going crazy when he said set up the guest room. Wait! He didn't even set up the guest room. He was being the worst host ever. Yuki though as a thick cloud of depression began hanging over him.

"Hello Yuki-san and Kyo-san, have you met my guest Higurashi-kun? He just stopped by and said he was waiting for you two as I was making breakfast. Oh, that reminds me. Yuki did you get the eggs. Breakfast is almost ready," Yuki just lightly handed her the eggs as she walked into the kitchen, and he was left in the room with Kagome and Kyo. Kagome was just leaning against the wall. Lightly scowling at Kagome. While Kagome was smiling cheerfully at the both of them.

Yuki was left to go over there and sit with Kagome as Tohru was cooking and Kyo was still leaning. He kneeled down next to her and she just kept smiling at him, and he blushed and smiled awkwardly as her sole attention was on him, but then it diverted as Kyo lightly stomped over and kneeled across from Kagome. Yuki slightly missed the attention as he began light conversation.

"Higurashi-san, I am so sorry. We totally forgot you were coming. Well just me and Kyo. Shigure reminded me and I at the time didn't know what he was talking about," Yuki said with a smile, and Kagome smiled back until Kyo once again stole her attention.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't care," Kyo said as he folded his arms in the front of his chest. Kagome lightly glared at him, and she was about to say something. When just like the night before, Yuki came to her 'rescue'.

"Kyo-baka, stop being rude to our guest. Higurashi-san, don't mind Kyo. he can be quite mean sometimes," Yuki said as he also began glaring at Kyo. Kyo intern just ignored him. He seemed to be more focused on glaring at Kagome. who was now getting made and flustered at him.

"Why the hell are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face or something? I don't really care what it is. Just stop it," Kagome said as she abruptly stood up and stared down at him. Kyo again not being the one to be up shown also stop up and looked down at her. While Kagome was now thinking it was not such a good idea to try to intimidate him by standing because he was really tall compared to her. DAMN! Her short height defeats her purpose again.

Though before Kyo could challenge her, Tohru ran into the room shouting," Breakfast is ready. I really need one of you guys help. I had to make alot more food because Higurashi-kun is here and I don't know his appetite," Tohru said as Kyo and Kagome continued a stare match. Though Kagome broke the stare because of the need to help Tohru while Kyo looked triumphant, and Kagome just thought to herself. This is not over buster.

* * *

With the help of Kagome and eventually Yuki, Tohru was able to get all of the food on the table. They though they might have to wait awhile for Shigure to come home, but they were happily surprised when he came just as Tohru said down the onigiri. Shigure walked in looking kinda sluggish as he untied his tie and sat down Indian style around the table. Shigure looked around the table and did a double take as his eyes landed on Kagome. He smiled a light hearted perverted smile as he addressed her.

"Oi, Kagome-san. I see you have finally arrived. I hope your ride over here with Hatori was quite acceptable because we wouldn't want a beautiful flower blossom as yourself being put in any danger," Shigure said as he leaned forward a little. Though since Yuki was sitting between Kagome and Shigure he just glared as Kyo spoke up.

"Shut up you perverted dog. Kagome doesn't want to hear your nonsense," Kyo said and Kagome was so shocked she just stared at him. Shigure didn't seem to mind, but he did put on a mock pout as he said the most embarrassing name Kagome had ever heard since her Okaa-san had stopped calling her Kawaii-Kaggy.

"Oh, you wound me Kyon-Kyon, What did I ever do to you? I was just complimenting on Kagome-chan's beauty since your to chicken to," Kagome couldn't hold in her laughter as Shigure said that, and Kyo began to blush as she chuckled at his despince. Kyo got madder and madder the more Kagome laughed as he jumped up and began shouting in her face.

"Shigure, I told you to stop calling me that, and you. What are you laughing at you ugly tomboy!," Kyo said and the whole room went quiet as they all looked at Kagome for her reaction. Her head was down, and she was shaking. Tohru thought 'he' was crying, and Yuki, Shigure, and even Kyo thought he was dead meat. Thinking she was shaking in rage and having seen her violent attitude. When she lifted up her head and did something they didn't expect.

"Kyon-Kyon," She shouted as she and everyone in the room except Kyo began laughing. Kagome was laughing at Kyo, but Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were laughing because of relief. Tohru was relieved because Kyo hadn't ran away her new friend. While Yuki was relieved that Kagome didn't go on a rampage. Leaving everybody but herself in the hospital. While Shigure was just relieved he didn't have to buy a new door.

_( Now an Alternate Ending as a gift to BloodCherry, Blackscarlet47, and futilelives.)_

"Shigure, I told you to stop calling me that, and you. What are you laughing at you ugly tomboy!," Kyo said and the whole room went quiet as they all looked at Kagome for her reaction. Her head was down, and she was shaking. Tohru thought 'he' was crying, and Yuki, Shigure, and even Kyo thought he was dead meat. Thinking she was shaking in rage and having seen her violent attitude. When she lifted up her head and did something they didn't expect.

She stood up and she reared her fist back and drove it into Kyo's face as he was blown right through the shoji door. Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure stared wide eyed at the now gaping hole where the door should've been. They looked between the door and Kagome as she sat back down, and Shigure was the only one to speak.

**"NOT ANOTHER DOOOOOOOOOR!."**

* * *

**Syn'ri: **What did you guys think? I haven't cleaned out all the chapters, but I am working on it. I really wanted to get this chapter up though.

**Kyo: **Just one question. Why did I have to be the pervert?

**Kagome: **Because we very well couldn't be. _Kagome said as she, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Syn'ri shook their heads._

**Kyo: **Well, Shigure could've been. He always is.

**Shigure: **I am saving my good jokes for future comic relief. The other ones are so well tasteless.

_Kyo just shook his head._

**Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Kagome, and Syn'ri: **Review!


End file.
